


Impossibile da ignorare

by Nykyo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sesso Descrittivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: Dopo essere sopravvissuto all'Apocalisse, Diego ha una nuova missione: impedire a Klaus di farsi del male.Klaus vorrebbe ripagarlo, ma il solo modo che conosce è troppo doloroso e i sentimenti che inizia a provare per il fratello non lo aiutano.Ma forse Ben ha ragione: si amano, devono solo decidersi a confessarselo. Possibilmente mettendoci meno tempo rispetto ad Allison e Luther ;)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenseptienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/gifts).



> Questo racconto è tutto per Luisa e Daniela che me l'hanno ispirato <3
> 
> Daniela l'ha anche illustrato. Andate a dare amore anche a lei per le sue illustrazioni!  
> La trovate qui: https://www.patreon.com/queenseptienna/posts
> 
> Grazie, ragazze <3 <3 <3

_«_ _Don't tell me everything is alright because I saw you in there, you were crying like a baby._ _»_

_«_ _Because I’ve lost someone. The only person I’ve truly loved more than myself._ _»_

 

**I.**

 

Il primo pugnale svoltò l’angolo del vicolo dal basso, sfiorò una delle caviglie nude di Klaus e poi curvò di nuovo e si piantò nel piede dello spacciatore giusto mentre il secondo, con un sibilo, gli strappava di mano la bustina contenente le pillole e la mandava a piantarsi nel muro di mattoni alle sue spalle.

Lo spacciatore gridò di dolore come una bestia scannata e Klaus sollevò gli occhi al cielo.

«Davvero?» Scosse il capo in modo teatrale e sbuffò, spostandosi per non sporcarsi con il sangue dell’uomo che, nel frattempo, si era accartocciato su se stesso e si teneva il piede ferito, piagnucolando e insultando tutte le madri che sceglievano di dedicarsi al mestiere più antico del mondo.

«Mi hai quasi bucato la manica del cappotto, Diego!»

Da una scala antincendio poco più in là giunse uno sbuffo nasale e una voce nota replicò: «Cazzate.»

Klaus evitò apposta di guardare in quella direzione e, invece, rivolse un’occhiata alla sagoma appoggiata al muro sbeccato, giusto a pochi centimetri dal punto in cui si era piantato il coltello.

Ben gli rispose con una smorfia e un’alzata di spalle, come a dire: “Non guardare me, io non c’entro, e se c’entrassi darei ragione a lui”.

Scuotendo di nuovo il capo, Klaus lo raggiunse e provò a prendere il sacchetto pieno di pasticche. Il pugnale era incastrato nei mattoni in profondità, ma la plastica della bustina avrebbe ceduto facilmente, se un terzo coltello non l’avesse centrata in pieno, mancando Klaus per un soffio e facendo volare fuori il contenuto che si sparpagliò sulla pavimentazione de vicolo, disperdendosi in tutte le direzioni.

Klaus strillò «No!» e si mise subito carponi per cercare di recuperare almeno un paio di pillole. Lo spacciatore lanciò un urlo acuto che fu seguito dallo scalpiccio di passi zoppicanti, in fuga, e dalla scala antincendio vennero uno sferragliare, qualche cigolio e un tonfo, mentre Diego saltava giù per poi marciare nel vicolo a passo di carica.

Klaus si sentì afferrare per la collottola e tirare su di peso, prima di riuscire nel suo intento.

«Ehi!»

Diego lo rimise in piedi, lo fece girare come una trottola, poi lo inchiodò al muro con una mano sola e lo fissò con uno di quei suoi ghigni sarcastici.

Ben, che si era spostato per evitare che Klaus gli passasse attraverso, sembrava godersi la scena. «Te lo avevo detto che tanto sarebbe arrivato.»

«Fratellino…» Diego stava facendo “No, no” con la testa e continuava a tenerlo premuto contro il muro.

«E dai.» Klaus mise il broncio e tentò di divincolarsi.

Le dita di Diego artigliarono la sua canottiera slabbrata con ancora più forza. «Le mani. Fammi vedere i palmi.»

Dopo aver valutato e scartato rapidamente l’idea di rispondere con una testata, Klaus protestò: «Non è giusto, è un attentato bello e buono alla mia libertà personale, e non mi chiamare fratellino, siamo nati lo stesso giorno.»

«Spiegalo a Cinque, la prossima volta che lo incontri. Le mani! Su, non ho tutta la notte da perdere.»

Klaus gliele mostrò con una smorfia, agitandole in un’imitazione imbronciata del gesto tipico del ballo. «Yay! Mammina. Me le sono lavate prima di venire a tavola.»

Lo sguardo di Diego si assottigliò alla parola “mammina”. Lo lasciò andare con una piccola spinta verso il muro, afferrò il manico del pugnale ancora incastrato vicino al suo viso e tirò per riprenderselo. Lo ripose nel fodero e, solo a quel punto, si fece da pare e lasciò che Klaus si incamminasse lungo il vicolo.

Badò comunque a precederlo, anche se dovette chinarsi per recuperare l’altro coltello di cui pulì la lama sulla stoffa della tuta nera che gli fasciava il corpo.

Un gesto difficile da ignorare per Klaus, dato che Diego aveva scelto di sfregare l’acciaio sull’esterno di una coscia e, beh, non aveva esattamente un paio di cosce trascurabili.

Già, ma cosa andava a pensare. Erano fratelli. Fratelli. E Diego era anche uno stronzo che si metteva sempre in mezzo tra lui e il meraviglioso mondo degli unicorni colorati e dello sballo assoluto. Uno stronzo con delle belle cosce e una tuta troppo aderente e la mania dei coltelli e una camminata sexy come l’inferno, ma pur sempre uno stronzo.

E anche suo fratello, sì. Se non altro adottivo.

«Allora perché gli stai fissando il culo?» ridacchiò Ben, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero.

«Oh, sta zitto!»

«Deliri anche senza esserti calato nulla?» Diego si voltò, ma continuò a camminare.

«Ben,» Klaus gli mostrò l’aria accanto a sé. O quella che per Diego era solo aria. Ed era uno dei motivi per cui si scordava della presenza costante del Numero Sei anche se sapeva che il fratello morto gli rimaneva sempre accanto.

Ovviamente lui si guardò bene dallo spiegargli cosa aveva detto, ma aggiunse in tono seccato: «E che non mi sono calato nulla lo sai perché continui a pedinarmi ovunque vada. Devi per forza comparirmi tra i piedi tutte le notti?»

Diego fece spallucce. Sempre che si potessero definire tali quelle due distese di muscoli ben allenati.

«Tu devi per forza drogarti e passare ogni santa notte alla ricerca di uno spacciatore?»

Sbuffando, Klaus si strinse addosso il cappotto bordato di finta pelliccia. «Se non la smetti di usarli come puntaspilli, non ne rimarrà nemmeno uno che abbia voglia di vendermi la roba. Li scoraggi.» Che pensiero deprimente.

Diego rise. «In effetti questo sarebbe il programma.»

Klaus non rispose. Continuò a camminare in silenzio fino alla fine del vicolo, cercando di non mettere i piedi sulle tracce di sangue lasciate dal pusher in fuga.

Era infastidito, ma una piccola parte di lui avvertiva uno strano calore al pensiero che Diego si impegnasse tanto per mantenerlo sobrio e pulito.

Peccato che di certo non lo stesse facendo per lui, ma solo per via della detective, Eudora.

A quella constatazione il calore nel suo petto si spense all’istante.

Klaus diede un calcio a un ciottolo. Lo mancò e Ben scoppiò a ridere. Lui gli mostrò il dito medio e per tutta risposta Diego gli rifilò uno scappellotto.

«Ahi, cazzo! Era per Ben.»

Ben rise di nuovo. «Non lo sai che non si ingiuriano i morti?»

Klaus gli dedicò una smorfia e disse: «Ecco, ora ho freddo, ho fame e sono depresso. Bel lavoro Diego, complimenti. Poteva essere una nottata piacevole, almeno per me. Per i musoni privi di senso del divertimento come te non esiste soluzione.»

Diego si fermò e gli si parò di nuovo davanti. Così vicino che con il petto sfiorava il suo, i foderi dei pugnali e la bandoliera quasi a contatto con la stoffa leggera della sua canotta, gli occhi fissi nei suoi.

«Chi ha detto che non possa più essere una nottata interessante?»

Era talmente vicino che Klaus dovette sbattere le palpebre e deglutire, perché sembrava quasi che Diego fosse sul punto di baciarlo e quell’illusione, unita a quanto aveva appena detto, rendeva difficile riuscire a non arrossire o distogliere lo sguardo.

«Ah, già, sì, una vera goduria, me lo immagino.» Si rifugiò nell’ironia per non sentirsi… strano? Perso? Non sapeva dirlo, ma era da un pezzo che Diego non gli faceva più lo stesso effetto. Cioè, in realtà glielo faceva, almeno in parte: continuava a farlo sentire come un bambino idiota che meritava gli scappellotti. Quello non era mai cambiato. Ma dopo tutto quello che avevano passato con la faccenda dell’Apocalisse e dopo aver perso entrambi la persona che amavano e aver visto Luther e Allison smettere di fingersi solo fratelli e iniziare a comportarsi come piccioncini… beh, un sacco di cose non erano più le stesse.

E poi Diego aveva preso quel vizio di seguirlo e farlo rimanere pulito a ogni costo.

A Klaus quel tipo di attenzione faceva un effetto su cui preferiva non interrogarsi. Era più facile focalizzarsi sulla superficie delle cose, sul fastidio che, in effetti, il suo comportamento gli causava davvero, anche se non era che la punta di un iceberg.

«Una vera pacchia, Evviva! Non riesco a pensare a niente di più divertente che tornare all’Accademia con te che mi segui come un’ombra per controllare che resti in camera mia. L’ebrezza degli arresti domiciliari.»

Diego sorrise da un orecchio all’altro. «Non dovrei controllarti a vista se tu la smettessi di cercare di farti. Se collaborassi potresti andartene in giro senza scorta.»

«Ah…» Klaus sbuffò. Non sapeva nemmeno perché si era lasciato convincere che fosse una buona idea tornare a vivere tutti sotto lo stesso tetto, proprio nel luogo in cui erano stati sempre infelici. E non capiva un accidenti di tutto il pastrocchio che avevano combinato con la faccenda delle linee temporali e che li aveva aiutati a salvare il mondo e alla fine li aveva riportati a un presente che non era esattamente quello da cui erano partiti. Uno in cui Vanya non cercava di ucciderli e Pogo era ancora vivo, ma certi morti invece restavano morti. E lui li vedeva tutti tranne quelli che avrebbe avuto un bisogno disperato di evocare. Ragion per cui, stava ancora cercando un buon modo per scordarsi di esistere.

La droga gli serviva per quello e Diego non lo voleva capire. Allison insisteva che Vanya aveva bisogno di tutti loro, e Luther si comportava come se l’amore l’avesse rimbecillito. Klaus in effetti lo preferiva così, però non sapeva mai come trattarlo. Sembrava di avere a che fare con un adolescente in piena tempesta ormonale.

Cinque, in compenso, era sparito di nuovo chissà dove, circa due minuti dopo averli riportati tutti a casa sani e salvi.

Se almeno tutto quell’andirivieni nel tempo, comprensivo di recupero momentaneo del suo corpo di bambino, avesse cancellato il dolore che provava per aver perso Dave…

Klaus non voleva sul serio dimenticarlo, una parte del suo cuore sarebbe sempre stata felice di averlo avuto per sé, ma faceva ancora male da morire e, se non poteva rivederlo, tanto valeva annegare in un mare di pasticche e spegnere il cervello il più a lungo possibile.

Restare cosciente faceva troppo male. Come diavolo faceva Diego a non impazzire pensando alla detective?

«Senti, lo sai che se continui a farti non funzionerà mai.» Diego gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle in un modo che forse voleva essere incoraggiante.

«Non funziona nemmeno così.» Era orribile constatarlo. «Sono pulito da quasi due mesi e non ci riesco. Anzi, se ci provo arrivano a frotte tutti tranne loro. E comunque a te interessa una cosa sola.»

Si divincolò dall’abbraccio e riprese a camminare più svelto. Ora era sul serio incazzato. Per lui vedere i morti era sempre orribile, era un miracolo che anche da sobrio stesse riuscendo a tenerli a bada – Ben diceva che era perché il suo potere si era sbloccato del tutto – e Diego se ne fregava. Aveva a cuore unicamente la possibilità di rivedere la sua ragazza.

«E dai.» Ben cercò di guardarlo in viso. «Lo sai che non è vero. È anche il suo modo per impedire che prima o poi ti ammazzi con quella merda. È Diego, non sa dirle certe cose, però non vuol dire che non le pensi.»

Klaus lo ignorò. Si voltò verso Diego che era rimasto indietro e lo guardava accigliato, le labbra tirate in una linea dritta e amara.

«Lascia perdere, andiamo a casa. Tanto quel tizio vendeva roba scadente.»

Il fratello lo raggiunse e anziché mostrarsi aggressivo, come aveva temuto, e magari intimargli di non nominare la detective, gli diede una piccola spallata cameratesca.

«Naaa, ho ricevuto il messaggio: sono stato uno stronzo egoista. Niente casa, hai bisogno di sfogarti prima. Ti porto in un posto, dopo ti sentirai meglio.»

 

***

 

«Meglio?» Klaus indicò il ring e la palestra deserta. «Questo? Mi vuoi prendere a pugni per farmi sentire meglio? È questa la tua idea di sballo? Scusa se te lo dico, sai, la mia è più divertente.»

Si avviò verso l’uscita e Diego lo afferrò per la maglia, di nuovo a centro del petto, e lo tirò indietro. Questa volta con gentilezza, come con un gattino in fuga. Senza un briciolo di fatica.

«Sarai tu che prenderai a pugni me, visto che me lo merito. E vedrai che ho ragione: dopo starai meglio.»

«Non penso proprio,» Klaus scoccò un’occhiataccia a lui e una a Ben che continuava a fare lo gnorri.

«Sì, invece.» Tenendolo per un polso, Diego iniziò a trascinarlo verso il ring. «Intanto perché è catartico, poi perché hai una gran voglia di spaccarmi la faccia, non negarlo. Allora forza, vedrai che è divertente eccome. Fa bene sputare fuori il veleno. Ho tenuto una copia delle chiavi apposta per poter venire qui quando ho voglia di sfogarmi.»

Klaus non lo capiva. Erano troppo diversi. Avevano un approccio opposto al dolore. Lui tentava di farlo sparire scordandosene e Diego si ostinava a riviverlo, lo alimentava, non lo mollava mai.

«Andiamo, mi vedi? Ti sembro un pugile? Mi spaccherò un pugno su quei tuoi pettorali di ferro, dovrai soccorrermi e sarà una scena pietosa.»

Diego rise di gusto e scavalcò le corde per entrare nel quadrato.

«Ma finiscila, sei sopravvissuto a papà, ai sicari del tempo, al Vietnam e perfino alla fine del mondo, smettila di considerarti un povero tossico indifeso. Puoi restarne lontano da quelle schifezze, farne a meno e badare a te stesso.»

«Ha ragione!» gli fece eco Ben, seduto sul bordo di una panca. «Puoi eccome, specie ora che sai gestire meglio i tuoi poteri. È solo che non vuoi.»

Klaus gli fece un’altra smorfia, ma quando Diego gli tese la mano la prese e si issò sul ring. Si tolse il cappotto, indeciso su dove appoggiarlo e alla fine lo sistemò su uno dei due sgabelli in un angolo.

«Non dovrei avere un paradenti, quelle cose lì?»

Diego scosse il capo e iniziò a sganciare le cinghie che trattenevano il fodero dei suoi preziosi pugnali da lancio. Si tolse anche la cintura e rimase a fronteggiarlo con indosso solo la tuta.

«Te l’ho detto: non sono qui per combattere, ma per farti da punching-ball. Puoi avere dei guantoni, se ci tieni. Se no, pazienza, non morirò per qualche livido. Sempre che tu riesca a colpirmi.»

«Stronzo!» Klaus non era davvero in collera, non più, ma gli venne istintivo provarci. Fece partire un pugno e Diego lo schivò senza fatica, limitandosi a spostare il peso da una gamba all’altra.

«Riprova.»

Klaus lo fece, in un modo goffo e sgraziato che lo portò a sbilanciarsi in avanti. Diego lo buttò giù con una manata e un istante dopo lo risollevò prendendolo sotto le ascelle, e lo rimise in piedi.

Era una cosa che metteva i brividi la facilità con cui riusciva a maneggiarlo e non erano brividi dovuti al fastidio. Non andava bene, era sbagliato e lo faceva arrabbiare non riuscire a evitare quel fremito di eccitazione.

«Stronzo!» ripeté Klaus, anche se non lo pensava, e scattò di nuovo. Questa volta il pugno centrò Diego in un fianco e lo fece ringhiare. Klaus sollevò la mano e si fissò le nocche. «Ehi!» esultò molleggiandosi sulla punta dei piedi. «Ci sono riuscito.»

«Una volta sola, fratellino, una volta sola.» Il sorriso di Diego era storto ma sembrava sinceramente divertito. I suoi occhi brillavano. «Su, fammi vedere. Dammene uno per papà, qui, dritto nello stomaco.»

Si toccò il plesso solare con due dita. «Uno per quel vecchio stronzo che ti ha rinchiuso in una tomba al buio mentre lo supplicavi di lasciarti uscire, forza.»

Klaus digrignò i denti, il suo stesso pianto infantile che gli risuonava nelle orecchie, e colpì alla cieca. Diego si scostò inarcando la schiena ma fu comunque raggiunto dal pugno. Inghiottì un verso dolorante e annuì, fissandolo negli occhi. «Bravo, così. Papà se lo sarebbe meritato. Ora dammene uno per tutte le volte che anche da sballato faceva tutto troppo male, avanti… dai. Pensaci… scommetto che sei finito a piangere in un vicolo come quello di poco fa un sacco di volte. Com’era? Ti sentivi solo? Inutile? C’era Ben, ma non poteva nemmeno toccarti. Scommetto che era orribile.»

Klaus non voleva ascoltarlo, non voleva dargli ragione sul fatto che avrebbe dovuto smetterla con quel tipo di vita.

Lo colpì di nuovo, tempestandolo di pugni che probabilmente a Diego facevano solo il solletico, ma che a lui strappavano un grido lamentoso dalla gola.

Continuò fino ad avere il fiatone e a quel punto fu costretto a fermarsi ansante.

Non era in grado di dire se stesse funzionando. Era sudato, affaticato e vagamente nauseato, ma una parte di lui era anche esilarata e su di giri, come dopo aver sniffato.

«Già stanco?» Diego lo sfidò muovendosi in cerchio intorno a lui, con il passo nervoso e elastico di un pugile. «Non hai altro da darmi?»

Con un grugnito Klaus cercò di colpirlo di nuovo, mirando a una spalla, ma lui si spostava troppo in fretta. Danzava, leggero, agile malgrado il fisico massiccio.

«Su, fratellino. A quel tizio al circolo dei veterani l’hai fatta vedere, con me hai già finito?»

In effetti un pochino era divertente provarci, se non fosse stato per la sensazione che il fratello lo stesse facendo anche per punirsi e non solo per arrecargli sollievo.

«Beh, forse dovremo smetterla. Te ne ho date abbastanza.»

La risata di Diego risuonò come una scarica di mitra nel silenzio della palestra.

«Se questo è il meglio che sai fare… credevo che volessi tirarmi un gancio sul muso per aver sparpagliato le tue preziose pillole. Pensare a papà e a tutto il resto non è bastato? Vuoi sballare? Vuoi sentire la rabbia che monta e si porta via tutta la merda che cerchi sempre di dimenticare? Allora, forza, sono qui.»

Si era fermato e lo fissava, una mano a indicare come prima il plesso solare.

Dunque era quello che faceva: usava la rabbia per non impazzire, per non crollare e non pensare. La incanalava contro quelli che affrontava come vigilantes e contro chiunque altro. Per quello era sempre tanto acido e sembrava odiare il mondo intero. Ma non era vero. Era soltanto una maniera per proteggersi e sopravvivere.

«Pensa al Vietnam, pensa a Dave a come ti è morto tra le braccia…»

Il suo sguardo era eloquente. Lui di sicuro stava pensando alla detective. Klaus non aveva bisogno di leggergli nella mente per esserne certo. E quella consapevolezza, unita al resto, lo faceva andare su tutte le furie.

Era iniziato come un gioco, un modo per aiutarlo a distrarsi, quando diavolo era diventato un tentativo di autolesionismo tanto smaccato da parte di Diego.

«No? Non ti basta pensare a Dave per essere furioso? Tu almeno hai fatto in tempo a dirgli addio? Era cosciente? Hai potuto ripetergli che lo amavi?»

Anziché rispondere Klaus lo caricò a testa bassa, con un grido stridulo, patetico. Non provò a prenderlo a pugni, lo spintonò con tutte le sue forze, con l’idea di mandarlo a sbattere contro le corde del ring.

Si era aspettato resistenza e invece doveva aver colto Diego alla sprovvista, perché finì col travolgerlo di peso. Rovinarono al suolo, l’uno sopra l’altro.

Solo a quel punto Klaus inizio a tempestarlo di colpi. Pugni sul petto, dati più come una ragazzina isterica che come un uomo adulto e disperato.

«Intanto non ci riesco.» Aveva la voce stridula e le guance bagnate di lacrime, se ne rendeva conto. «Hai capito? Non ci riesco, non ci riesco, non ci riesco. È inutile che insisti, non li vedo, nessuno dei due. La devi smettere di cercare di farmelo fare, sei un grandissimo bastardo!»

Doveva essere arrivato il turno di Diego di sorprendere lui, perché si era aspettato di essere scrollato via. Era pronto a ricevere uno sguardo tagliente e una risposta affilata come la lama di un coltello. Aveva previsto di litigare, non di ritrovarsi stretto nella presa di due braccia decise ma gentili e nemmeno il tono caldo con cui Diego si stava scusando dopo averlo spinto a nascondere il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.

«Ok, va bene, mi dispiace, basta. Adesso calmati.» Le sue dita gli si infilarono esitanti tra i capelli e solo dopo un istante iniziarono ad accarezzargli la nuca, per confortarlo.

«Volevo solo… farti stare meglio. Ho esagerato. Lo so che ho esagerato. Ma è difficile anche per me… certi giorni è proprio impossibile andare avanti, lo so, ma tu cerchi sempre di usare la droga per non andare in pezzi e ho pensato che forse sarebbe più salutare se invece ti lasciassi andare. Se ti sfogassi, visto che provare a dimenticare non funziona e alla lunga, se non la smetti di farti, quella roba ti ammazzerà.»

Klaus si tirò su e lo osservò con la vista un po’ annebbiata per l’emozione.

Wow. Diego che faceva un monologo e si scusava? Forse la fine del mondo era di nuovo vicina. Ed erano troppo vicini anche loro. Tanto che era difficile smettere di fissargli le labbra. Il che era stupido, specie in un momento come quello in cui il dolore era così forte.

«Lascia perdere,» sussurrò chinando il capo. «Lo so che lo fai per rivederla, perché ti ho detto che se non sono sobrio non posso evocare i morti. Non c’è bisogno di fingere che ti importi anche di tutto il resto.»

Diego si sollevò puntellandosi sui gomiti. «Ma l’ho appena detto che mi importa.»

Stava cercando di guardarlo in viso ma Klaus non aveva voglia di assecondarlo e mantenne gli occhi puntati sul suo petto anche quando Diego provò a fargli sollevare il mento.

«Ti importa un po’ di tutti noi, questo sì, ne abbiamo passate troppe e siamo cresciuti nella stessa casa.»

Non era riuscito a dire “insieme”, perché se l’intento era stato di farli sentire come veri fratelli non si poteva dire che avesse funzionato granché per nessuno di loro. Forse si volevano bene, in un modo molto contorto, ma restavano il gruppo di poveri disgraziati meno omogeneo che potesse venirgli in mente.

Era già un miracolo che Diego non lo considerasse responsabile della morte della sua donna. In fondo la detective era stata freddata mentre era intenta a salvare lui.

Con uno sbuffo Klaus cercò di alzarsi ma fu trattenuto per le braccia.

«Eh dai, prima ho esagerato, sono stato davvero un bastardo insensibile, ma pensi che sia solo per il tuo potere? Fosse per quello non farei prima a legarti a una sedia e aspettare? E poi potrei rispedirti a calci sulla strada, a calarti tutto quello che ti pare. Quanto ci vorrebbe? Un paio di giorni al massimo. Sono due mesi che ti tengo in riga. Due mesi. E ti ho mai chiesto di provare a chiamarla, in tutto questo tempo?»

Klaus gli diede un pugno sul petto. Senza troppa foga e con il cuore incastrato in gola.

«Ok, ok, un paio di volte te l’avrò anche domandato, ma ho insistito? Mi sono incazzato? Ti ho mai aggredito perché non volevi farlo? È così difficile credere che ora che ci siamo ritrovati vorrei sapervi al sicuro? Non dirmi che a te non interessa.»

Oh, perfetto! Ora, dopo quella tirata, si sentiva commosso, ma anche in colpa più di prima, ed egoista visto che avrebbe preferito che a Diego tenesse a lui più che a tutti gli altri. E non capiva come mai. Era puerile, frustrante e sbagliato.

«Quindi andrai avanti così anche se ti dicessi che sono sicuro che non ci riuscirò mai?»

Con Dave ci era andato vicino più volte, ma poi succedeva sempre qualcosa che gli impediva di parlargli.

«Sì, se mi ci costringi continuando a cercare di farti.» Lo sguardo di Diego era indagatore. Sembrava seriamente preoccupato.

Klaus si passò una mano nei capelli, scompigliandoli più di prima. Era imbarazzato, aveva lo stomaco stretto in un nodo doloroso e avrebbe potuto rispondere nella maniera sbagliata.

«Va bene, ok. Basta. Andiamo a casa.»

Questa volta Diego lo lasciò alzare.

Recuperarono cappotto e pugnali e Klaus si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Ben. Lo trovò intento a osservare i poster appesi alle pareti, dall’altro lato della palestra.

«Pensavo che aveste bisogno di un po’ di privacy.» Fu la sua spiegazione per essersi allontanato più del solito. «State diventando una cosa seria voi due.»

Klaus alzò gli occhi al cielo. «La smetti di fare battute a doppio senso?» sussurrò perché Diego non sentisse. «Siamo fratelli, quante volte te lo devo ricordare?»

«Oh, beh,» Ben gli rispose con un sorrisino. «Anche Luther e Allison lo erano l’ultima volta che ho controllato, però questo non impedisce loro di andare a pomiciare nella serra come due adolescenti.»

Con un grugnito Klaus si massaggiò la fronte. Gli stava venendo un gran mal di testa ed era ancora desolatamente lucido e presente a se stesso. «Ci rinuncio.»

«A cosa?» Diego l’aveva raggiunto e lo stava scrutando.

«A tutto. Per stanotte ci rinuncio. Tu e Ben siete due vecchie zie serie e noiose. Mi togliete tutto il divertimento.»

Diego parve rassicurato dalla sua ironia e gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.

«Ammettilo, prendermi a cazzotti un po’ lo è stato divertente.»

«Ci sono parecchie cose che sarebbe divertente fare con chi ha un fisico come il tuo. Picchiarlo è l’ultima che mi viene in mente.»

Non poteva credere di averlo detto. Però, quello sì, era stato liberatorio, anche se ora Diego lo stava fissando in una maniera troppo intensa.

«In generale, ok?» si giustificò Klaus. «Non parlavo di me e te, lo so che siamo fratelli.»

Lo sguardo che lo stava inchiodando gli rimase puntato addosso ancora per una manciata di secondi, poi Diego sorrise. «Non è colpa tua se sono irresistibile, me ne rendo conto.»

Sembrava aver deciso che si fosse trattato di uno scherzo.

Klaus ne approfittò per cambiare discorso. «Portami a mangiare qualcosa, se non altro. Sono pulito da così tanto tempo che non ho più nemmeno la nausea, con il risultato che se non mi sballo mi viene fame. Ingrasserò, mi si rovinerà la linea per colpa tua.»

La risata sincera di Diego si sovrappose al click dell’interruttore della luce che veniva abbassato lasciando la palestra immersa nel buio.

«Andiamo, fratellino, ti offro una bistecca, sei deboluccio, devi mettere su peso e farti i muscoli in quelle braccia, così la prossima volta potrai darmele come si deve.»

Poi uscì nella notte tirandoselo dietro, con Ben che, come al solito, li seguiva a distanza di qualche passo.

Klaus non obiettò. Era confuso, stanco, in parte ancora addolorato, ma una cosa era certa: in quel momento non si sentiva solo.

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=m9ngva) 


	2. II

**II.**

 

«Ehi, tutto bene?»

La voce sembrava quella di una ragazza, ma non era possibile, perché non c’erano ragazze in prima linea, e quando c’erano urlavano in una lingua che Klaus non aveva mai imparato e non avevano un tono preoccupato e gentile. In guerra le ragazze morivano, tutti morivano, com’era successo a Dave.

«Non siamo al fronte, Klaus, respira. Ti sei chiuso in un bagno, questa è una discoteca. Respira e cerca il telefono.»

E quello era Ben, almeno su quel punto non c’erano dubbi.

Klaus gli credeva, però non riusciva a calmarsi. Il panico lo stava mangiando vivo. Il suono delle esplosioni di mortaio gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi, figurarsi a cercare quel dannato cellulare.

Lo odiava, era stato tentato di venderlo per comprarsi una dose almeno un milione di volte nelle ultime settimane, ma alla fine se l’era tenuto ed era ridicolo, non aveva nessun numero registrato in rubrica, tranne quello dei suoi fratelli e soltanto perché Diego si era preso la briga di inserirli per lui prima di regalarglielo.

Non si era sprecato in tante parole, a dire il vero. Dopo quella sera in palestra era tornato ai soliti silenzi conditi di occhiatacce, smorfie sarcastiche e, occasionalmente, da qualche raro sorriso. Quelli facevano sempre un certo effetto, proprio perché erano un’eccezione alla regola dei suoi musi lunghi.

Diego gliene aveva mostrato uno anche mentre gli consegnava il telefono. Era entrato in camera sua, si era seduto sul letto, su cui lui se ne stava stravaccato in preda alla noia e al tormento esistenziale, e glielo aveva lasciato cadere sul petto.

Klaus si era agitato per cercare di prenderlo, come se si trattasse di una granata senza la sicura, e a Diego era scappata una mezza risata.

«Ne abbiamo uno per ciascuno. Tutti uguali,» aveva spiegato. «Luther ci teneva.»

Klaus si era chiesto perché, allora, non era stato Uno a darglielo. Aveva aperto la bocca per domandarlo ma poi l’aveva richiusa. Si era detto che non aveva importanza.

«Ci sono già tutti i numeri.» Diego era tornato serio. «Per quel che puoi fartene.»

Si era alzato per andar via, il tutto senza che Klaus avesse pronunciato mezza parola.

Sulla porta si era fermato per un attimo.

«Non sei più andato a cercare un pusher. Non c’è stato bisogno di starti tra i piedi ultimamente. Ma se servisse…»

Era uscito lasciando la frase in sospeso.

Ora Ben pretendeva che Klaus lo chiamasse per chiedere aiuto e, per quanto fosse patetico e poco dignitoso, lui l’avrebbe accontentato, se solo fosse riuscito a smettere di tenersi le mani premute sulle orecchie nel vano tentativo di non sentire più il frastuono della discoteca. Quella dannata cacofonia di rumori che, perfino attenuata com’era, lo raggiungeva lo stesso.

Sapeva che era solamente musica, che al di là della porta del cubicolo, c’era una tizia preoccupata per lui, anche perché era stato troppo stravolto per accorgersi che si stava infilando nel bagno delle donne, ma non riusciva comunque a scacciare le immagini dei traccianti che illuminavano il cielo a giorno e le grida dei moribondi. L’odore di sudore, polvere da sparo e sangue era più forte di quello reale e tipico di un bagno pubblico ed era anche più nauseante.

Klaus se ne stava raggomitolato in un angolo e non riusciva a far niente, nemmeno a rispondere.

Ben era accucciato davanti a lui e stava ancora parlando con un tono calmo, controllato.

«Usa il potere almeno, così posso fare qualcosa. Ehi, mi senti?»

No, non lo sentiva, non veramente. Ma Ben continuava a ripetergli reagire e qualcuno stava bussando forte sulla porta del bagno e ogni colpo sembrava uno sparo.

«Dave…» Klaus lo vedeva, ma non come avrebbe voluto. La sua sagoma inerte, il sangue… Fu scosso da un conato e dovette aggrapparsi alla tazza del water in cui si ritrovò a rimettere con violenza i suoi stessi succhi gastrici.

Dio, che idea del cazzo che si era fatto venire quando aveva deciso di cacciarsi in quella situazione.

«Chiamalo.» Perfino Ben iniziava mostrare accenni di panico.

Da fuori continuavano a bussare e bussare. Non capivano che così era più difficile.

«Klaus, cazzo. Chiama Diego, fatti venire a prendere.»

Tossendo per scacciare la nausea, lui si fece scivolare una mano in tasca e strinse il telefono finché le nocche non iniziarono a fargli male. Lo tirò fuori a fatica, litigando con la stoffa del cappotto e rimase a fissarlo per un lungo istante sbattendo le palpebre. Poi sbloccò lo schermo e cercò il numero con le dita che tremavano. Inviò la chiamata e gli parve che il suo cuore si fosse sincronizzato sulla cadenza lenta degli squilli. Se nessuno gli avesse risposto alla fine si sarebbe fermato.

«Klaus?»

Cercò di dire “Sì”, ma gli si era chiusa la gola.

«Respira.» La voce di Ben era di nuovo ferma e sicura. «Se non gli dici dove siamo non può venire a tirarci fuori di qui, e tu non vuoi tornare di là in pista, giusto?»

No. Decisamente no, non da solo. Non poteva. Non di là, in prima linea.

«Diego, per favore…»

Dopo aver iniziato, rovesciò nel ricevitore una fiumana di parole e singhiozzi e si meravigliò quando si sentì rispondere: «Resta fermo lì, sto arrivando.»

Come avesse fatto Diego a capire quello che gli stava dicendo e l’indirizzo della discoteca era un vero mistero.

Klaus lasciò cadere il telefono sulle piastrelle, chiuse gli occhi e attese.

Il battito del suo cuore stava tornando a un ritmo quasi accettabile. Gli era bastata la voce di Diego per calmarsi almeno un po’.

Il che significava che era fottuto. Oh, se era fottuto.

Incominciò a ridere isterico e si rivolse a Ben. «Diego… sul serio? Cioè io… lui… Diego?»

Il fantasma seduto accanto a lui fece spallucce. «Sei andato a letto con tizi ben peggiori. Anche parecchio più stronzi.»

«Sì, certo intendevo giusto quello. Non stavo mica parlando di sentimenti assurdi e ridicoli che non ha senso provare.»

Continuava a venirgli da ridere. Oh, sì, era fottuto. Ma proprio tanto.

«Però lo ammetti che ci andresti a letto, e non stai tirando fuori la solita solfa dell’essere fratelli.»

«Ma lo siamo,» protesto Klaus in modo debole e poco convinto.

«Non di sangue, e sarete anche cresciuti insieme, ma un fratello non ti farebbe questo effetto. Né tu a lui.»

Passandosi le mani sul viso Klaus si fece sfuggire un’altra mezza risata soffocata. «Sì, come no. A lui faccio l’effetto di un povero idiota che non sa badare a se stesso e ha bisogno della balia.»

Necessità che gli aveva appena confermato chiamandolo in soccorso in quella maniera pietosa e disperata.  

Da fuori bussarono ancora, interrompendoli.

«Sto bene,» mentì Klaus per essere lasciato in pace.

«Non mi interessa se stai bene o no, devi uscire, è il bagno delle donne.» Non era più la ragazza preoccupata di prima, era un uomo dal tono incazzoso. Doveva essere un buttafuori.

Forse sarebbe stato meglio obbedire. D’altro canto chissà che farsi tirare fuori a forza dal cubicolo e magari incassare qualche pugno non sarebbe servito ad ottenere una visione decente di Dave. Poteva funzionare meglio che ficcarsi apposta in una situazione che ricordava il Vietnam.

Quando Hazel e Cha Cha l’avevano torturato parlare con i morti era stato facile. Magari non bastava essere sobri per evocare proprio quelli che desiderava e tenere alla larga tutti gli altri, ci voleva anche una buona dose di dolore fisico.

«Esci o no, tossico del cazzo? Non mi fare innervosire, è meglio se non mi tocca venire a prenderti.»

Klaus recuperò il telefono e si alzò barcollando. Non voleva tornare nella bolgia della sala ma, nonostante la sua idea riguardo al dolore, dubitava che facendosi pestare avrebbe risolto granché.

«Un attimo.» Tolse la sicura alla porta del cubicolo. «Non c’è mai un po’ di rispetto per i reduci.» Era stupido da dire, ma tragicamente vero. E comunque la sua vena ironica era ciò che gli aveva sempre permesso di sopravvivere, insieme alle droghe. Perfino in quel momento, con le lacrime agli occhi e flash della guerra pronti ad accendersi nel suo cervello, fare il buffone lo aiutava a rimanere a galla.

Il buttafuori, però, non sembrava granché divertito.

Non appena lo vide affacciarsi sulla soglia del separé, lo prese per un braccio e lo strattonò con prepotenza.

«Fuori di qui, subito. Se ti ribecco a farti in bagno o a dar fastidio alle ragazze…»

Mentre si divincolava Klaus protestò. «Non mi stavo facendo, non mi faccio da un sacco di tempo, e non ho molestato nessuno. Ho solo sbagliato bagno.»

«Sì, come no, tossico. Muovi quel culo secco e levati dalle palle. Scommetto che sei pure finocchio.»

Ottimo, di bene in meglio.

La tentazione di voltarsi e rispondere con un cazzotto era forte, ma Klaus non era così stupido da pensare che fosse il caso. Sarebbe servito solo infilarsi in un casino ancora maggiore, e da quando aveva scoperto la piena potenzialità dei suoi poteri aveva anche l’ansia di usarli a sproposito. L’ultima cosa che desiderava era un’esplosione di collera incontrollata e la vita di qualcuno sulla coscienza.

Ben sembrava pensarla come lui perché disse: «Lascialo perdere, andiamo fuori ad aspettare Diego.»

L’idea era proprio quella di levare le tende e Klaus si avviò a passo spedito.

Non fu tanto difficile, finché non si ritrovò in mezzo alla ressa. A quel punto perse di nuovo il controllo. Urtò la spalla di qualcuno, si sentì apostrofare con un verso scocciato, si voltò per scusarsi e impattò contro qualcun altro che lo spinse via con poca gentilezza. Le luci gli ferivano gli occhi e i bassi presero a martellargli nel petto rendendo la corsa del suo cuore di nuovo frenetica. Ovunque guardasse c’erano corpi accalcati in una visione d’insieme che si sovrapponeva all’immagine di una trincea, facendolo sentire circondato. Si avvicinò all’uscita quanto più poteva, ma continuava ad andare a sbattere contro la gente che ballava.

Aveva voglia di piangere e urlare.

Il cellulare prese a vibrargli nella tasca. Klaus lo estrasse e cercò di mettere a fuoco il testo di un messaggio appena ricevuto: “Dove sei?”

Diego.

D’istinto sollevò un braccio tenendo il telefono in alto, sopra le teste delle altre persone.

«Qui!» gridò, anche se era una cosa stupida da fare. «Sono qui!»

Non era quello il modo di rispondere, però non riusciva a ragionare lucidamente, malgrado fosse pulito e non avesse neppure bevuto. Nel suo cervello risuonava un altro grido. «Un medico, vi prego,» strillava la sua stessa voce. Un’invocazione inutile.

Klaus abbassò il braccio e si mise una mano sugli occhi. Stava per crollare. Voleva solo raggomitolarsi in un angolo e morire.

Una mano gli toccò una spalla.

«Ehi.» La voce di Diego. Il suo sguardo preoccupato quando Klaus osò sbirciare attraverso le dita.

Un’ondata di sollievo lo invase e rese le sue gambe un po’ più salde.

«Andiamo a casa,» urlò per farsi sentire nonostante il rumore assordante delle casse.

Diego annuì e lo prese per mano, facendosi subito strada nella folla, attento a che nessuno arrivasse loro addosso.

Per Klaus fu perfino più annichilente che se l’avesse tenuto in braccio come una donzella in difficoltà.

Fissò le loro dita intrecciate, la gente che si agitava a ritmo di musica tutto intorno, ed ebbe un ultimo déjà-vu: lui e Dave che abbandonavano ridendo la pista da ballo per cercare un angolo appartato in cui parlare; i baci, la sensazione di avere qualcuno da amare.

Ma quello era Diego, non Dave.

Klaus ne era consapevole eppure avvertiva una stretta alla bocca dello stomaco, soltanto che era diversa da quella provata in passato. Non meno intensa, solo differente. Mentre i motivi per cui la provava, quelli forse erano gli stessi.

Si aggrappò a Diego, alla sua mano calda, e si lasciò trascinare fuori all’aria aperta.

Appena arrivati nel parcheggio Diego lasciò la presa per fronteggiarlo.

I suoi occhi chiedevano “Stai bene?” ma la piega della sua bocca diceva che era incazzato.

«Cosa stavi cercando di fare? Pensavo che questa volta l’avessi davvero fatta finita con quella merda.»

Klaus pesto un piede sull’asfalto.

«Non ero qui per farmi,» rispose ferito. «Stavo solo cercando… stavo cercando…»

Di farsi del male? In effetti sì. Suonava idiota e folle, anche se aveva avuto buone intenzioni.

«L’ultima volta che sono stato a un rave mi ha riportato a galla così tanti ricordi del Vietnam che ho cominciato a vedere Dave e ho pensato… ho pensato che potesse funzionare di nuovo.»

«Oh.» Adesso Diego sembrava deluso.

«Poteva aiutare anche per la detective…» Klaus si sentiva in colpa e non capiva il perché.

«Torturarti e farti venire un attacco di panico?»

«Te l’ho detto, credevo che funzionasse.»

«Beh, lascia perdere.» Diego appariva di nuovo in collera. «Se ci devi arrivare così lascia stare.»

Klaus inspirò cercando di schiarirsi le idee grazie all’aria fredda della notte.

«Perché? Non ho preso nessuna pasticca.»

«Oh, Signore!» Ben stava sollevando le mani come in segno di resa. «Non ci arriva. Proprio non ci arriva.»

«No, non ci arrivo, cosa ho fatto questa volta di sbagliato?»

La domanda era rivolta a Ben, ma fu Diego a rispondere afferrandolo per le spalle e inchiodandolo con uno sguardo acuminato come i suoi pugnali.

«Farti del male. La devi smettere di farti del male.»

Non aggiunse altro, non gli lasciò diritto di replica, lo afferrò per un polso e se lo tirò dietro – stava diventando un vizio – «Andiamo a casa.»

La stava prendendo proprio male, in un modo del tutto diverso da quello che Klaus si sarebbe aspettato. Ma era anche vero che Diego era cambiato negli ultimi mesi. Come se la sua corazza fosse stata scalfita e una breccia si fosse aperta senza che lui fosse capace di richiuderla. Un tempo l’avrebbe insultato, gli avrebbe voltato le spalle lasciandolo ad arrangiarsi, se ne sarebbe fregato se si ammazzava di droghe o si tormentava.

Il Diego di adesso Klaus lo capiva anche meno di quello del passato. Così come non capiva se stesso, i sentimenti che gli suscitava. Anche in quel momento. Era dispiaciuto, se lo aveva deluso, ma avvertiva di nuovo quello strano tepore al centro del petto. Un calore invadente che proprio non voleva saperne di andarsene.

 

***

 

«Cos’è?» Klaus stava fissando il piatto. La fetta di pancetta più che a un sorriso assomigliava a una smorfia di disgusto e le due uova erano troppo cotte.

«Mamma si sta ricaricando. Mangia, sei uno straccio e sono le quattro del mattino, scommetto che non hai cenato.»

La cena, effettivamente, era stata l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri e lo era ancora, anche perché la nausea non era passata del tutto. Ma lo stupore la stava sopravanzando. Diego ai fornelli era uno spettacolo a cui non avrebbe mai creduto di assistere.

C’era davvero una prima volta per tutto nella vita.

«Preferirei una Tequila,» rispose, però sorrise. La crisi era passata, ma il suo umore rimaneva malinconico. Continuava a fallire, e se Diego faceva così e si comportava in maniera premurosa era più difficile digerire il fatto che lo stava deludendo.

«Scusami,» spostò il piatto e si strinse nel cappotto. «Apprezzo il gesto ma non ho fame.»

Si guardò intorno. Ben si era eclissato ed era un’evenienza rara. Chissà come mai aveva deciso di rimanere in disparte, per una volta lontano dalla sua vita. Si era messo in testa di lasciarli soli? Dovevano discutere seriamente di questa mania che gli era presa di insinuare possibili coinvolgimenti emotivi e comportarsi come se fosse convinto che avrebbero dovuto mettersi insieme.

Lui e Diego erano cresciuti come fratelli eppure a malapena si conoscevano. Anzi, era come se stessero iniziando a farlo sul serio solo negli ultimi mesi. E a lui non dispiacevano per nulla i lati inediti che gli venivano mostrati, era fin troppo facile intenerirsi per cose come quel piatto di uova, o sperare che tutto lo sbattimento che Diego metteva nel tenerlo alla larga dalla droga non avesse come unico fine quello di fargli evocare la sua ex ragazza morta. Però non ci teneva a illudersi. Magari ci stava vedendo una profondità che in realtà non esisteva e, se anche fosse esistita, i suoi sentimenti sarebbero stati a senso unico. Diego gliel’aveva perfino detto in faccia quella sera al bowling: “Se _mai_ decidessi di uscire con un maschio, tu saresti l’ultimo al mondo con cui lo farei”.

E poi c’era Dave. Se si fosse innamorato di un altro, Klaus avrebbe fatto un torto alla sua memoria. Non poteva scordarlo tanto facilmente.

Si passò le mani nei capelli, tirandoli indietro. Stavano diventando lunghi, perciò i ricci gli ricaddero subito sulla fronte.

Aveva bisogno di dormire. Per ore, senza sogni, come un sasso. Che fosse in grado di farlo era un altro paio di maniche.

«Lo so che fa schifo, ma è commestibile.» Diego gli rimise il piatto davanti.

Klaus sollevò i lembi della pancetta verso l’alto, usando le dita, poi li fissò accigliato e li spinse a puntare verso il basso.

«È solo che non sono dell’umore giusto per una colazione felice di prima mattina.»

Una mano gli si strinse su una spalla, quasi in un massaggio. «Certo a vederti non si direbbe che sei stato in guerra, a parte che con te stesso.»

Se era per quello non si sarebbe nemmeno detto che entrambi erano passati indenni attraverso la fine del mondo. O forse sì. Forse si sarebbe detto eccome. Doveva essere per quello che, dopo una vita intera spesa a ignorarsi, ora si capivano. Forse era per quello che continuavano a cercarsi e che, anche con gli altri, la situazione era cambiata.

«Grazie del complimento,» ironizzò, ma sapeva che Diego non l’aveva inteso come un insulto.

Si era seduto sul ripiano del tavolo e lo fissava.

«Sei arrivato in fretta poco fa in discoteca,» Klaus si passò di nuovo una mano sul viso, questa volta sulla bocca, per appianare una smorfia.

«Sì, ero nei paraggi, diciamo.»

La smorfia non voleva saperne di scomparire. «A controllare se il tuo fratellino aveva deciso di riprendere a farsi?»

«No.»

Troppo laconico per essere credibile.

Klaus si alzò facendo strisciare la sedia sul pavimento, e al diavolo se qualcuno si svegliava.

«Aspetta.» Le dita di Diego lo fermarono con una morsa ferrea su un braccio. «L’ho capito che ci stai provando sul serio. È solo che… mi ero abituato a starti dietro. Non lo so, non riuscivo a dormire, ho visto che uscivi con quell’aria furtiva… Ma lo sapevo che non ti saresti sballato.»

La tragedia era che aveva un tono sincero.

«Dovresti comunque smetterla di seguirmi ovunque vada.»

Diego aggrottò la fronte. «Perché?»

Allontanò la mano con cui lo stava trattenendo. «No, ok, lo so, è noioso, sono invadente.»

Aveva uno sguardo che lo faceva sembrare braccato. Da che tipo di sentimenti Klaus non era in grado di dirlo. Ma sapeva che il problema tra loro non era di certo l’invadenza.

Era il cuore che gli schizzava in gola ogni volta che si fissavano troppo a lungo.

E pensare che per una vita non si era mai innamorato. Dopo il primo viaggio nel tempo doveva essergli cresciuto un cuore capace di provare altri sentimenti a parte l’ansia, la paranoia e la paura. E in quel momento stava battendo all’impazzata.

«Puoi sempre venire nei posti con me, anziché seguirmi nell’ombra come un ninja imbronciato. Alla lunga diventa anche un po’ ridicolo.»

Diego non aveva smesso di fissarlo.

«Non mi dispiace averti intorno,» Klaus si disse che doveva stare zitto, stava straparlando. «Sei venuto a prendermi, mi hai cucinato le uova, sei il mio eroe e tutto quanto. Yay! Ma preferisco averti accanto che dietro le spalle.»

«Non sono un eroe,» Il tono era amaro, carico di sottintesi.

«Se è per questo non sei nemmeno il mio fratello maggiore. Non abbiamo lo stesso sangue e tecnicamente ho dieci mesi più di te ora, ma resti il solo che riesce a convincermi che questa sia… beh, casa.»

Accarezzargli una guancia mentre parlava era l’ultima cosa che Klaus avrebbe mai pensato di fare, eppure le sue nocche e il dorso della sua mano stavano sfregando sulla pelle di quel viso ruvido di barba non ancora rasata.

Diego lo afferrò per la nuca, prima che potesse realizzare cosa stava succedendo, e lo baciò togliendogli il respiro.

Fu talmente inaspettato che Klaus non riuscì a chiudere gli occhi e ci mise una frazione di secondo prima di accorgersi che stava succedendo davvero e ricambiare. Quando lo fece, a spiazzarlo ancora di più ci fu la gentilezza del bacio. Nulla di famelico, dettato da chissà quale impeto di passione, niente lingue che combattevano una lotta per il predominio. Diego lo stava baciando con lentezza, una mano infilata nei suoi capelli.

Era dolce, irreale. Klaus avrebbe faticato a crederci, se non fosse stato per la solidità delle spalle a cui d’istinto si era aggrappato.

Era struggente.

Si staccò smarrito proprio per quel motivo. Quel bacio era troppo intenso. Faceva quasi male.

Diego lo fissava, aveva un sorriso triste dipinto sul viso.

Klaus si chiese se stava pensando alla detective, se l’aveva baciato come avrebbe voluto baciare lei. Se, in qualche maniera contorta, si fosse convinto che attraverso di lui che aveva un legame così stretto con i morti il bacio sarebbe arrivato fino alla donna che amava.

Quel pensiero gli fece tremare le labbra. Per lui non era così.

I baci di Dave erano stati dolci, ma diversi. Non aveva pensato a lui, ma solo al sapore di Diego, alla sensazione di averlo tanto vicino, caldo e presente, come in un certo senso era sempre stato negli ultimi mesi.

«Vai a letto,» L’imbarazzo di Diego era evidente. «Stanotte sei sottosopra, in questo stato si fanno un sacco di cazzate.»

Ecco. Era quello il punto. Erano cazzate?

Non gli rispose, cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli che non peggiorasse la situazione e non lo facesse sentire ancora più uno straccio.

Annuì, e lasciò la cucina stringendosi nel cappotto e strascicando i piedi.

Ben continuava a non essere nei paraggi ed era meglio così. Klaus non era in vena di parlare, non voleva vedere nessuno, voleva solo collassare sul letto e scomparire, una buona volta.

Magari l’indomani il mondo avrebbe fatto un po’ meno schifo, anche se avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo da sobrio perché gli era passata perfino la voglia di farsi.


	3. III

**III.**

 

Era almeno mezz’ora che Klaus camminava avanti e indietro di fronte alla porta della stanza di Diego, senza decidersi a bussare.

Sotto lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Ben sollevò il pugno per la millesima volta, poi lo abbassò e marciò via, diretto alla propria stanza, ma a metà strada fece una giravolta e tornò sui suoi passi, così spedito che dovette frenare per non andare a sbattere contro il legno di uno stipite.

Era un idiota!

Dopo il bacio della notte precedente Diego non si era fatto vedere per tutto il giorno. Era abbastanza evidente che lo stesse evitando.

Solo poco prima era rientrato, silenzioso come un’ombra, ed era scivolato in camera sua.

Di solito era Klaus quello che rincasava all’alba cercando di non farsi beccare. O meglio, Diego un tempo se ne era andato in giro con il buio, a fare il vigilantes, ma da quando era morta la sua ragazza sembrava che qualcosa lo trattenesse. Non aveva appeso i pugnali al chiodo, no, ma anziché continuare con quella vita sembrava aver fatto una missione dell’incollarsi a Klaus per impedirgli di continuare con le droghe. E ci era anche riuscito, accidenti a lui, ci era riuscito fin troppo bene.

Per quello Klaus era sobrio, infelice e convinto di essere solo un pretesto per non affondare. Ecco, sì, a Diego serviva avere qualcosa di cui occuparsi, un torto da raddrizzare.

O forse no e Ben aveva ragione quando diceva che il fratello non era bravo a dire e dimostrare certe cose, ma le provava comunque.

In ogni caso Klaus si sentiva come se avesse rovinato tutto, ed era ridicolo, perché era stato Diego a baciare lui e non il contrario.

Dovevano parlarne. A costo di non avere più nulla da dirsi una volta finito. Era necessario, perché erano bastate poche ore di distacco per riempirlo di angoscia e non aveva nulla da bere e nemmeno una sola cavolo di pillola da mandar giù per sentirsi meglio. E non voleva andare a procurarsele.

Ormai si stava abituando a farne a meno e poi, comunque sarebbe andata a finire con Diego non intendeva deluderlo. Fargli pensare che era stato tutto inutile e che si era preoccupato tanto per una persona che era solo uno spreco di tempo.

Dovevano chiarirsi. Le persone adulte facevano così e loro erano bambini traumatizzati e poco cresciuti, ma forse era arrivato il momento di maturare.

Bussò e sentì Ben sospirare alle sue spalle. «Era ora!»

Klaus aprì la porta senza aspettare risposta, solo per togliersi il gusto di entrare e chiudergliela in faccia. Il che era ridicolo, tanto Ben poteva passarci attraverso, e fu una sorpresa constatare che non lo stava facendo.

«Klaus.»

La voce di Diego lo distrasse dal pensiero del fratello fantasma.

Ecco, ora non poteva più tornare indietro.

Si fece coraggio e raggiunse il letto su cui l’altro fratello, quello in carne e ossa, era sdraiato con un’aria più che mai imbronciata.

Sedette sul bordo e si guardò le mani, le unghie tinte di smalto nero sbeccato. E sbeccato era esattamente come si era sempre sentito lui per tutta la vita. Poi era arrivato Dave e per un po’ si era illuso di essere una persona integra. Diego a volte riusciva a farlo sentire di nuovo così. Altre volte, invece, al solo guardarlo gli sembrava di essere danneggiato irrimediabilmente.

«Nottataccia?» chiese, per quanto fosse da vigliacchi girarci intorno.

Diego si mise a sedere e prese con delicatezza le mostrine che lui teneva al collo. Le tenne sollevate sul palmo di una mano, osservandole con uno sguardo difficile da decifrare, poi le lasciò ricadere.

«Lo so che ieri è stato un errore e ha incasinato tutto…» Klaus fece una breve pausa mordendosi un angolo delle labbra. «Ma…»

«Ti ho baciato io.»

La punta delle dita di Diego indugiò sul cotone della sua t-shirt. Era fuxia, con un fulmine glitterato disegnato sopra. L’aveva rubata dall’armadio di Allison, perché quello era il genere di cazzata che lo divertiva, e aveva avuto bisogno di dimostrare a se stesso che poteva sorridere, anche se forse aveva mandato a puttane un legame a cui teneva davvero.

«Ma ti sono sempre piaciute le donne e…»

«Ti ho baciato io!» Il tono era quasi aggressivo, le dita ora stavano torcendo la stoffa. «Non dare per scontato cosa mi piace e cosa no. La verità è che siamo stati cresciuti tutti dallo stesso stronzo, però ci conosciamo appena. Di me non sai quasi nulla.»

Era vero, c’era poco che Klaus potesse obiettare.

«Però stavamo migliorando,» disse, senza sapere se crederci. «Ieri notte mi hai perfino preparato uova e pancetta.»

E poi l’aveva baciato, sì, era stato lui a cominciare, subito dopo quella stupida carezza.

«Erano praticamente carbonizzate.» Diego continuava a tenerlo per la maglia.

Klaus guardò la sua mano e sorrise. «Sì, ma nessuno me le aveva mai fatte, a parte mamma.»

La stoffa si tese mentre Diego lo attirava più vicino, il viso a un soffio dal suo.

Sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma invece gli morse le labbra, le aggredì con molta più foga della volta precedente.

Qualcosa si contorse in preda al terrore in fondo all’anima di Klaus, ma lui decise di ignorarla. Non poteva sottrarsi, non voleva.

Al diavolo il fatto che erano fratelli adottivi, l’ansia di non essere abbastanza, la paura che Diego stesse solo cercando di riempire momentaneamente il vuoto lasciato dalla detective.

Un istinto incosciente ed egoista lo spinse a ricambiare il bacio e mordergli le labbra per poi lasciarsi invadere la bocca dalla sua lingua.

Alla fine si staccò interrompendo il bacio con un piccolo gemito.

Aveva il cuore in gola.

Rimase a fissare quegli occhi neri troppo vicini finché Diego non afferrò di nuovo la t-shirt e iniziò a sollevarla per levargliela.

Da quel momento in poi la logica, in cui comunque Klaus non aveva mai trovato una grande alleata, decise di cambiare aria e andare a farsi un giro. Presumibilmente insieme a Ben, che continuava a non farsi vedere.

Era un fantasma, ma aveva sempre saputo quando era il caso di non stargli tra i piedi.

Klaus gli indirizzò un pensiero di ringraziamento e si lasciò spogliare. Poi spinse Diego giù sul letto.

Gli baciò il collo, rabbrividendo per il tocco delle sue mani sulle spalle e sulla schiena. Le dita avevano calli in diversi punti, di sicuro per via dell’assiduo allenamento con i coltelli. Sentirli sulla pelle era eccitante. Chissà che effetto gli avrebbero fatto se Diego l’avesse masturbato.

Ansimò più forte e gli succhiò la pelle tenera all’attaccatura di un orecchio.

Le mani dalla sua schiena si spostarono sul suo culo e lo costrinsero a spingere i fianchi in avanti. Il suo uccello si risvegliò e sfregò contro un’erezione non meno dura e tesa.

Quello sì che rischiava di rovinare tutto per sempre, ma era eccitante da morire, meglio di qualunque droga.

Se solo Diego non avesse avuto addosso quella sorta di armatura elastica e super aderente. Ma non se la toglieva mai? Nemmeno per dormire? Certi giorni se non altro indossava pantaloni neri e maglione, ma quella roba tecnica che aveva preso a usare ultimamente era un vero tormento.

Klaus provò ad afferrarne un lembo, a cercare un orlo, a tirare, ma i suoi goffi tentativi non diedero frutti. E pensare che l’aveva trovata sexy, adesso iniziava a odiarla.

Diego notò le sue manovre, scosse il capo e sorrise.

Invertì le posizioni, schiacciandolo sotto di sé e si sedette a cavalcioni dei suoi fianchi.

Si prese il tempo per una lunga carezza volitiva che gli risalì dallo stomaco su fino al centro del petto, sfiorò il collo e, all’ultimo secondo, si fece morbida e si fermò sulla sua guancia.

Klaus socchiuse gli occhi, confuso dalla dolcezza del tocco, in contrasto con la fame che leggeva negli occhi che lo stavano osservando.

Poi Diego si sfilò la parte superiore della tuta e rimase anche lui a torso nudo.

Si chinò per un bacio e fece oscillare i fianchi.

«Cazzo,» singhiozzò Klaus, afferrandolo per la vita.

Diego si rimise seduto e allontanò le sue mani, ma non smise di muoversi.

Aveva una lunga cicatrice frastagliata su un braccio e sul capezzolo sinistro un piercing che era impossibile ignorare. Klaus non ci provò nemmeno e lo stuzzicò tirandolo piano con un dito.

Una smorfia eccitata comparve sul viso di Diego che lo lasciò fare ancora per un istante, poi gli afferrò entrambe i polsi e glieli bloccò in alto sopra la testa.

La sua presa era ferrea, faceva bruciare la pelle nei punti in cui le dita erano serrate come una morsa.

Per ribellione Klaus spinse con il bacino verso l’alto. Avrebbe anche protestato, ma fu zittito da un bacio famelico.

Si sentì mordere la bocca, il mento, il collo. Gemendo chiuse gli occhi e si arrese.

Voleva essere annichilito e distrutto da quelle labbra roventi. Non desiderava altro. Il sesso poteva essere così potente, spegneva anche i cervelli iperattivi come il suo.

Diego gli liberò i polsi, ma lo fece in un modo che sembrava voler intimare: “Resta così, non abbassare le braccia”.

Klaus obbedì a quel comando tacito e, anche se si sentiva troppo esposto, provò un senso di esaltazione per la scia di morsi e baci che gli percorsero il petto.

Gli sarebbero rimasti i segni. Marchi dei denti che stringevano sino a fargli provare un briciolo di dolore, lividi tondi e violacei in ogni punto in cui Diego si stava fermando per fargli un succhiotto.

L’ultima di quella lunga serie di tracce di possesso gli si impresse sulla pelle all’attaccatura dell’inguine.

Diego aveva scostato il bordo dei suoi pantaloni, abbassandolo quanto più possibile, ma non si decideva a finire di spogliarlo. Continuava a tormentarlo e ad accarezzarlo con i palmi delle mani ben aperti, e ogni tanto si fermava per guardarlo, come se volesse ammirare il risultato dei suoi sforzi.

A un certo punto dovette ritenersi soddisfatto, perché sorrise e si sporse in avanti per un bacio sulle labbra.

Klaus ruppe l’immobilità per allacciargli le braccia intorno al collo.

La cosa più bella e terribile di quei baci era il modo in cui Diego tornava ogni volta ad accarezzargli il viso. Gli tirava indietro i capelli, sfregava con i pollici sul rilievo affilato dei suoi zigomi. Senza sosta finché durava ogni bacio, come se stessero davvero facendo l’amore e non soccombendo a un qualche assurdo istinto animale e autolesionistico.

Rischiava di essere troppo intenso e Klaus ruppe l’incanto con un pizzicotto sul fianco di Diego che si sollevò a fissarlo accigliato.

«Ci posso giocare o serve un permesso in carta bollata?» Klaus sorrise malizioso sfiorando l’anellino del piercing. «Comincio a pensare che tu abbia delle tendenze dominanti.»

«Interessante detto da chi, un bel giorno, mi ha messo in mano una corda e mi ha pregato di legarlo.»

Klaus si strinse nelle spalle. «Beh, se ci tieni puoi farlo anche adesso, a me basta che mi lasci usare i denti.»

«Usarli come? Eh…»

Lui rispose con una mezza risata. «Beh, se ti sdraiassi…»

Fu accontentato e ne approfittò per accarezzare le gambe di Diego e fargliele divaricare. Voleva le sue cosce poderose attorno ai fianchi e, quando le ottenne, la malizia lo spinse a muoversi fino a che non vide il suo sguardo velarsi per il desiderio. Dopodiché si leccò le labbra e poi prese il piccolo cerchietto di metallo tra i denti e tirò appena.

Usò la punta della lingua per stuzzicare il capezzolo inturgidito e poi per spostare il piercing quando più poteva, facendolo scorrere senza mai toccarlo con altro che con la bocca.

I mugolii e i versi rauchi e osceni che uscivano dalla gola di Diego erano una meraviglia. Lo mandavano in orbita.

Quello sì che era uno sballo. Non prenderlo a pugni su un ring.

Continuando con quella piccola tortura gli abbassò i pantaloni fino a scoprire un paio di slip neri non meno aderenti del resto.

Con il palmo di una mano prese ad accarezzarlo senza fretta, godendosi la sensazione di scoprire la forma e le dimensioni della sua erezione attraverso lo schermo sottile del cotone che ancora la rinchiudeva.

Diego era sexy come il peccato che stavano commettendo. Due maschi insieme, e fratelli per di più, anche se soltanto adottivi.

Ma le regole erano una cosa noiosa, e Klaus le aveva sempre detestate. Era bello infrangerle, andare contro la stupida morarle comune, mordicchiare quei capezzoli duri e bruni.

Dita nervose continuavano a infilarsi tra i suoi ricci, ad accarezzargli la nuca e scompigliare le ciocche, torcendole ogni volta che lui succhiava più forte.

E niente chiacchiere. Le parole complicavano sempre tutto. Nessun discorso, solo gemiti e mugolii di incoraggiamento.

Al diavolo anche il fatto che tra loro ci fossero i fantasmi del passato.

Klaus non stava pensando a Dave, non faceva confronti, e se Diego invece era perso nel ricordo di altri baci non lo dava a vedere. Quindi era facile convincersi, almeno per il momento, che si interessasse a lui e a nessun altro.

Facile come fargli scivolare una mano oltre l’orlo degli slip, stringere il suo uccello tra le dita, iniziare a toccarlo con un ritmo serrato.

La sua pelle era liscia, calda, dorata. Leccarla e accarezzarla lo faceva sentire vivo.

Klaus si mise a cavalcioni di una delle sue cosce e, continuando a mordicchiargli un capezzolo e masturbarlo svelto, cominciò a strusciarsi con foga.

Oh, sì, era veramente fantastico. Gli mandava il cervello in corto circuito.

Andò avanti finché i suoi pantaloni non diventarono una gabbia insopportabile.

«Avrei dovuto mettermi una gonna,» si lamentò e si fermò per slacciare il bottone e abbassare la zip. «Le gonne sono più comode.»

«Nudo starai ancora più comodo.» Diego gli colpì una mano per fermarlo e poi lo sollevò di peso e invertì ancora una volta le posizioni.

Non appena Klaus fu sdraiato sulla schiena, lo spoglio frenetico e alla cieca, perché nel frattempo aveva ripreso a baciarlo come se intendesse divorarlo. Interruppe il bacio solo per liberarsi definitivamente dei calzoni di entrambi e lanciarli via senza badare a dove sarebbero andati a finire. Poi gli accarezzò le braccia facendogliele di nuovo sollevare in alto sulla testa.

«Tienile così,» ordinò tra un bacio e un morso, e riprese a marchiarlo ovunque.

Quando arrivò vicino al suo uccello Klaus dovette lottare contro se stesso per non disobbedirgli e premergli una mano sulla nuca.

Si agitò sotto di lui, mentre l’ennesimo segno arrossato fioriva sulla pelle chiara del suo inguine.

Diego gli fece sollevare anche una gamba e morse forte il punto in cui il muscolo si arrotondava all’attaccatura di una natica. Gli graffiò le cosce con le unghie e con la barba e Klaus pensò che era quella la vera fine del mondo. Però questa volta non ci teneva a salvarsi.

Si aggrappò al cuscino e si concesse di gemere più forte. Chissà che Luther non sentisse e si scandalizzasse. Era sempre divertente sconvolgere un po’ Numero Uno.

La punta di un dito saggiò la sua apertura, in un massaggio lento e circolare e lui mugolò di desiderio e provò a spalancare ancora di più le gambe.

«Cristo! Lubrificante… ora,» si sentì implorare, ma Diego anziché rispondergli soppesò i suoi testicoli, stringendoli appena, e percorse la sua erezione con una lunga leccata che si fece più insistente sulla punta.

Klaus gli artigliò una spalla, e in malora le braccia sollevate. Se lo premette addosso, spinse i fianchi verso l’alto e sbatté le palpebre, stordito dall’intensità del piacere che stava provando.

Si vide riflesso nello specchio piazzato dall’altra parte della stanza e, per un istante, solo per un istante, gli parve di scorgere anche il volto severo di suo padre, lo sguardo carico di disapprovazione. Gli dedicò un gestaccio che Diego non vide, preso com’era a succhiarlo e farlo impazzire.

Purtroppo si fermò fin troppo presto, ma quando si sollevò per baciarlo, Klaus rabbrividì.

Diego era più basso di lui, ma sembrava che i loro corpi fossero fatti per muoversi all’unisono, uno contro l’alto, alla ricerca di contatto e di attrito. E i baci restavano la cosa più devastante di tutte.

«Non ho lubrificante qui, a parte quello per i coltelli.» La voce come un soffio sul suo collo bagnato di sudore. «E non credo vada bene.»

«In camera mia…» disse Klaus, lamentoso, per poi usare i denti e la lingua sul lobo del suo orecchio.

«Tu ora non vai da nessuna parte,» fu la risposta affannosa che ricevette, «e nemmeno io. Ci penseremo la prossima volta.»

Il battito del cuore di Klaus ebbe un’impennata, proprio come il suo uccello.

Decise di concentrarsi sull’eccitazione, di non pensare al fatto che Diego parlava come se pensasse che quella notte fosse la prima di tante e non una pazzia da non ripetere mai più.

«Girati!» Si sentì comandare. Il tono era rauco al punto che sembrava la voce di un’altra persona.

Diego si spostò per lasciargli giusto lo spazio necessario a fare ciò che gli aveva chiesto e appena Klaus lo ebbe accontentato gli diede una manata al centro della schiena per fargli capire che non lo voleva a quattro zampe.

«Giù,» disse in una specie di ringhio e poi lo morse fra le scapole.

Da lì procedette metodicamente a riempirlo di succhiotti come sul torace.

Klaus affondò il viso nel cuscino per soffocare i gemiti.

Risollevò la testa solo quando il suo tentativo di trovare sollievo strusciandosi contro il materasso venne redarguito con uno sculaccione che gli impresse un altro segno rosso sulla natica. Se Diego aveva intenzione di tenere segreto quello che stavano facendo aveva scelto il modo sbagliato. Gli stava lasciando così tante tracce addosso che l’indomani sarebbe stato impossibile nascondere tutte.

«Dovremo discutere di questa tua propensione al dominio, sai? E chi l’avrebbe mai detto…»

«Odio, discutere,» Diego gli cercò le labbra. «Preferisco mordere.»

Su quel punto Klaus non aveva proprio nulla in contrario, specie se mentre lo mordeva Diego gli spingeva l’uccello nel solco tra le natiche.

Dio, se aveva voglia di farsi scopare… Ma Diego aveva detto «la prossima volta» e andava bene anche pensare che ci sarebbero state altre occasioni.

Era perfetto sentirlo muoversi così, mentre si baciavano, con l’anello del piercing che gli sfregava sulla schiena e una mano che gli tirava i capelli sulla nuca. E fu ancora meglio quando l’altra mano gli si insinuò tra le cosce per farle aprire, e lo accarezzò, giocando anche con i suoi testicoli.

Anche quello, però, durò troppo poco.

«Aspetta…» Diego si alzò con uno scatto delle reni e scese dal letto.

Klaus lo guardò frugare in un borsone e rabbrividì per la sensazione del sudore che si asciugava sulla pelle nuda, ora che non c’era più un altro corpo premuto sul suo.

Fu spiacevole, angosciante. Almeno finché non lo vide tornare con un sorriso storto stampato sul viso e una boccetta tra le dita.

«Questo non andrà bene per scopare, ma…»

Diego si era già risistemato dietro di lui e si stava ungendo le mani prima di passarsele con metodo e con lentezza sull’uccello. Era uno spettacolo.

Un istante dopo si distese di nuovo e fece scivolare l’erezione tra le cosce di Klaus, che le serrò d’istinto. Poi cominciò a muoversi, dentro e fuori da quella stretta.

Spinte così forti che facevano cigolare il materasso.

Se fosse stata una scopata vera e propria l’indomani sedersi sarebbe stata un’impresa.

«Oh, cazzo, sì, questo è proprio bello.» Klaus si aggrappò di nuovo al cuscino, godendosi il calore bollente che gli stava scaldando la pelle, il tocco continuo di quel sesso durissimo che gli massaggiava i testicoli e la frizione delle lenzuola contro le quali si stava spingendo.

«Dio se è bello. Oh… così mi piace… è un vero sballo.»

Gli parve che Diego stesse soffocando una risata su una delle sue spalle, prima di baciarlo ancora.

Da quel momento in poi nessuno dei due ebbe più fiato a sufficienza per parlare.

Per Klaus il mondo diventò caldo, sfuocato, ristretto e avvolgente. I suoi pensieri deragliarono mentre il sudore gli imperlava la fronte e la nuca.

I minuti si dilatarono i secoli, finché non si sentì così vicino al limite che si sforzò di singhiozzare una preghiera e Diego l’accolse diminuendo un po’ il ritmo e facendogli sollevare i fianchi per poterlo accarezzare.

Lo fece tremare e inarcare in un orgasmo lunghissimo, poi lo inchiodò di nuovo al materasso e riprese a scopargli le cosce con furia, i denti che stringevano la carne tenera del suo collo e una mano chiusa così forte su un fianco che di certo gli sarebbero rimasti i lividi.

Venne con un lamento che si spense nella bocca di Klaus e gli crollò addosso, ansante.

Pesava, ma non aveva importanza. Klaus non voleva che si spostasse e quando lo fece chiuse gli occhi e ingoiò un sospiro.

Immaginò che, appena ripreso fiato, Diego gli avrebbe chiesto di sloggiare o che sarebbe andato a farsi una doccia, sperando di non trovarlo al suo ritorno.

Si era mostrato imbarazzato per un bacio, figurarsi quando avrebbe realizzato cosa avevano appena fatto.

Troppo stanco per levare l’incomodo prima che glielo imponessero e salvare così la propria dignità, Klaus si rigirò a pancia in su e chiuse gli occhi, in attesa dell’inevitabile invito a togliersi dai piedi.

Sentì Diego crollare di nuovo, facendo abbassare il materasso.

Il letto era piccolo e fianco a fianco stavano stretti. Sarebbe stato bello potersi voltare di lato e accoccolarsi in un abbraccio. Sarebbe stato confortante. Specie perché, adesso che era tutto finito, la portata enorme dell’intimità che si erano concessi pesava sul suo petto e lo schiacciava, togliendogli il respiro.

Lo faceva pensare a Dave, ma non come si sarebbe aspettato. Con nostalgia e con struggimento, sì, ma anche e per la prima volta come qualcosa che apparteneva al passato.

Dave non sarebbe tornato, neppure se lui fosse riuscito a evocarlo, e Diego non gli assomigliava per niente, ma forse era per quello che sarebbe stato tanto facile innamorarsene.

Il tocco di una mano strappò Klaus dalla sua riflessione.

Diego si era steso di lato, come avrebbe voluto fare lui. E, ok, non gli si stava spalmando addosso, ma gli cingeva la vita con un braccio e aveva la fronte appoggiata alla sua spalla.

«Cerca di star fermo, va bene?» disse sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi un po’. «Odio la gente che si agita nel sonno. La doccia domani, ora sono stanco.»

Klaus scoppiò a ridere, anche se con un suono che assomigliava quasi al pianto.

Non rispose. A occhi chiusi rimase immobile e si arrese al fatto che non avrebbe mai preso sonno. Ma sarebbe rimasto dov’era, e per una cazzo di volta in vita sua era felice di essere sobrio. Anche se aveva ancora paura, in quel momento si sentiva al sicuro.

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=des46x)

 

***

 

«Buongiorno,» Klaus sorrise mentre Diego entrava in cucina con un’espressione a metà tra assonnato e perplesso.

La perplessità, in effetti, poteva essere causata dal fatto di trovare lui ai fornelli, o dal grembiule che indossava. Bianco, inamidato e legato sulla schiena da un enorme fiocco rosa.

«Non ti piace?» chiese, facendo un inchino.

Ben scese dal tavolo su cui si era appollaiato e sentenziò: «Beh, almeno sotto non sei nudo, anche se forse lui lo preferirebbe.»

Diego invece scosse il capo e si grattò la testa prima di recuperare una sedia e crollarci sopra con un grugnito.

«Dove sono tutti quanti stamattina? Perché non sta cucinando mamma?»

Klaus svolazzò da un punto all’altro del bancone per recuperare il contenitore dello zucchero a velo.

«Hai dormito più del solito, non ho avuto cuore di svegliarti e comunque non ti sei nemmeno accorto quando ti ho scavalcato per scendere dal letto. Ti facevo uno con i riflessi sempre pronti, anche nel sonno. Uno di quelli che avverte il minimo movimento ed è preparato a lanciare pugnali perfino ad occhi chiusi.»

Impiattò prima i pancake, cercando di disporli in modo che non si notassero troppo le parti bruciacchiate. E per non sbagliare li cosparse di una nevicata di zucchero a velo che sarebbe bastata per imbiancare il tetto di un palazzo.

«Ho detto a mamma che poteva andare fuori, sai che ama farlo ora che può. Luther e Allison non ho idea di dove si siano cacciati, Vanya è alle sue prove, Pogo penso sia in biblioteca, Cinque è sempre introvabile e Ben è giusto dietro le tue spalle.»

Diego si voltò di scatto come se potesse vederlo e anche se in realtà non era così il fantasma del fratello gli fece un cenno divertito con la mano.

«Dagli la colazione, Klaus, sembra un po’ sbattuto. Ma tu di più… molto molto sbattuto.»

«Non quanto vorrei,» fu la sua risposta accompagnata da un sorriso volutamente esagerato. Poi si occupò delle uova, dispose la pancetta, aiutandosi con le dita che provvide di leccarsi giusto un attimo dopo, e portò a tavola i piatti.

Diego girò il suo, in modo che la faccina sorridente non fosse a testa in giù. La osservò per un istante e poi decise che era commestibile e infilzò il primo uovo con la forchetta.

Klaus si servì un paio di pancake, raschiò via la maggior parte dello zucchero a velo e quel che riuscì a togliere del bruciato, li sommerse sotto una cascata di sciroppo d’acero e la accompagnò con una montagnola di panna montata spray che, non contento, si spruzzò anche in bocca.

«A volte mi chiedo se, corpo a parte, dopo il nostro viaggio nel tempo tu non sia rimasto bambino,» gli disse Diego, ma sembrava più divertito che altro.

Klaus si strinse nelle spalle. «L’avrei fatto anche prima, solo ci avrei mandato giù una manciata di pillole. Mi piacciono le cose dolci, che c’è di male?»

Diego divento serio, tutto d’un tratto. «Allora qui con me stai perdendo tempo. Io non sono dolce per niente.»

L’aveva detto come se ne rammaricasse, e forse fu per quello che a Klaus non fece male sentirlo, che non gli sembrò un modo per dirgli che la notte che avevano trascorso insieme non contava nulla.

«Dolce e amaro non sono un brutto accoppiamento,» rispose rubandogli un pezzetto di pancetta e tuffandolo nello sciroppo per poi infilarselo in bocca con convinzione.

«Tu hai dei gusti veramente di merda,» rispose Diego, ma non si alzò per andarsene, e non sembrava a disagio.

Continuò a mangiare e quando ebbe finito mise i piatti nel lavello.

«Ho bisogno di allenarmi,» annunciò poi, una mano appoggiata sulla spalla di Klaus, «ma grazie e…»

S’interruppe e dovette schiarirsi la voce.

Era nervoso? Dopo tutto stava comunque per arrivare il discorsetto su quanto fosse inopportuno che ripetessero l’esperienza della sera precedente?

Klaus sollevò lo sguardo a incontrare il suo e vide un’ombra che lo velava. Le sue labbra però curvavano verso l’alto, come la stupida fetta di pancetta che gli aveva preparato, e le dita aumentarono la stretta sulla sua spalla.

«Sono felice che tu abbia lasciato perdere le pillole e il bere. Se… se hai bisogno di adrenalina o di spegnere il cervello, puoi sempre venire a cercarmi come ieri. È stato molto più piacevole che doverti ripescare in un vicolo.»

Poi lo baciò. Un bacio talmente breve e casto, appena un toccarsi delle labbra, che Klaus si chiese se non lo avesse sognato.

Avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma nel tempo che ci mise a riprendersi dallo stupore Diego raggiunse la porta della cucina e un istante dopo era già sparito.

«Beh,» commentò Ben dal suo angolo. «Se continuate a cercarvi anche dopo aver dovuto mangiare le colazioni di merda che vi siete preparati l’un l’altro è vero amore. Magari metteteci un po’ meno tempo di Luther e Allison prima di confessarvelo.»

Klaus sollevò il dito medio, ma non replicò.

Stava sorridendo. Sorridendo davvero, come non gli succedeva da una vita.


	4. IV

**IV.**

 

«Sei impazzito? Se lo rompi Luther ti ammazza.»

Klaus folgorò il fantasma di suo fratello con un’occhiataccia. «Sul serio? Adesso diventi disfattista? Proprio sul più bello? E dai, è solo un vecchio giradischi, e non penso di combinare disastri, devo solo accenderlo, scegliere un disco e piazzarci sopra la puntina.»

Ben parve considerare attentamente l’idea.

«Oh, grazie della fiducia. Me ne ricorderò la prossima volta che mi verrai a dire: “Oh, Klaus, non mollare, puoi farcela”. Sarà bellissimo sapere che non sei sincero.»

«Chi è che non è sincero?» Diego si affacciò nella stanza, «e perché sei in camera di Luther?»

La speranza di Klaus era stata quella di mettere un po’ di musica e poi andare a stanarlo, ma andava bene anche così.

Si spostò verso lo scaffale in cui erano riposti i dischi. Numero Uno aveva una collezione di vinili davvero notevole per essere l’uomo meno divertente della storia.

Non che Klaus non gli volesse bene, tutto sommato tra i suoi “fratelli”, a parte Ben, era quello a cui gli veniva più facile pensare come se fossero consanguinei, ma Luther proprio non sapeva godersi la vita. Però stava migliorando e aveva ottimi gusti in fatto di musica.

«Ecco, questo è perfetto!»

In effetti, se ricordava bene il testo, lo era davvero. Forse un po’ troppo sfacciato, ma dopo tutto lui e Diego facevano cose molto sfacciate ogni santa notte da… oh, beh, da circa tre settimane. E lui non aveva ancora chiaro cosa diavolo stesse succedendo, perché si ritrovavano in quella situazione, che tipo di sentimenti li legassero, però la faccenda influiva sul suo umore in senso positivo. Specie perché Diego lo lasciava sempre restare in camera sua fino all’indomani.

Quando pensava a quanto era stretto il letto in cui avrebbero dormito insieme tra qualche ora, gli veniva da sorridere. Era quasi esilarante.

Avrebbe dovuto tornare con i piedi per terra e non dare per scontato che sarebbero andati avanti così a lungo, solo che aveva passato l’esistenza a cercare di stare con la testa sempre tra le nuvole, e Diego lo mandava talmente in orbita che di tornare giù non aveva proprio voglia. Preferiva ballare.

«Tanto Luther non c’è,» disse, rivolgendosi sia a Ben che a Diego. «In effetti siamo quasi soli in casa.»

Ne era certo perché aveva controllato.

Se gli altri sapevano di lui e Diego non lo davano a vedere, ma non sarebbe riuscito a rilassarsi fino in fondo con troppa gente in circolazione. E Luther non gli avrebbe lasciato usare lo stereo.

Soffiò sul vinile appena estratto dalla sua custodia e lo piazzò sul piatto del giradischi, sistemò la puntina, con una linguaccia rivolta a Ben, e le prime note di un pezzo swing molto ritmato si diffusero per la stanza.

Klaus alzò il volume e iniziò a battere un piede a ritmo e muovere la testa.

«Oh, sì…»

Girò intorno a Diego che lo stava osservando con la stessa espressione che la gente riservava ai bambini quando facevano qualcosa di sciocco ma divertente.

_“Oh, that man is like a flame, and, oh, that man plays me like a game. My only sin is I can't win. Oh, I wanna love that man… Oh, that man is on my list, and, oh, that man I wanna kiss. My only sin is I can't win. Oh, I wanna love that man…”_ Cantava una voce femminile e la musica era davvero di quella che faceva venire voglia di dimenare i fianchi.

«Non balli?» Klaus tese la mano e sorrise. Voleva davvero che avessero un momento tutto per loro, senza tensione.

Erano sempre un po’ guardinghi, tranne che a letto.

Il sesso li rendeva più sciolti, anche perché non avevano mai bisogno di parlare per capirsi. L’istinto li spingeva a prendere e dare in un equilibrio che fuori dalle lenzuola faticavano a ricreare. Eppure Klaus a volte sentiva che sarebbe stato semplice, una delle poche cose semplici della sua vita, se solo avesse smesso di averne paura.

«Ti sembro il tipo?» Diego esitava.

«Lo eri da bambino,» gli rispose Klaus, senza ritirare la mano. «Certi giorni Luther metteva su un disco e tu ballavi in camera tua. Ti ho visto un paio di volte passando davanti alla porta della tua stanza che era rimasta socchiusa. Ti divertivi, no? Balla con me adesso.»

«Mi divertivo finché papà non decideva che era una cosa da mocciosi.» La risposta fu seguita da un mezzo sospiro. «E non avevo idea che tu lo sapessi.»

Klaus si fermò. Aveva detto la cosa sbagliata?

«Non passavo il tempo a spiarti, è solo capitato.»

La canzone stava finendo e il suo umore rischiava di virare rapidamente dall’allegria al disappunto.

Diego scosse il capo. «No, è solo che… ti si notava così poco da bambino. A volte perfino meno di Vanya. Eri… a volte eri come invisibile. È per questo che ora tutto di te è così…»

«Eccessivo?» chiese Klaus con una smorfia.

«Impossibile da ignorare,» lo sguardo di Diego sembrava raddolcito.

Si avvicinò al giradischi, sul quale ormai la puntina girava a vuoto e la riportò sul solco iniziale, facendo ripartire la canzone.

Poi si voltò e gli prese le mani.

Klaus le fissò: grandi e forti, i calli dovuti ai pugnali che solleticavano i palmi delle sue.

“Impossibile da ignorare”, pensò. Valeva anche per Diego.

«Balliamo?»

Annuì e avvertì un lungo brivido lungo la spina dorsale quando una di quelle mani gli si appoggiò al centro della schiena per guidarlo.

Si era aspettato più che altro di agitarsi cercando di tenere il ritmo, non di ballare seriamente.

«Non è che sia un lento,» disse, sentendosi un idiota. Continuava a blaterare e rischiare di ottenere l’effetto opposto a quello che desiderava. Forse perché era felice, ma più si sentiva così più temeva che finisse.

Diego lo attirò più vicino e gli diede un piccolo morso sul mento. «Hai ragione,» gli soffiò in un orecchio e lo allontanò di scatto, senza però smettere di tenerlo per mano.

Sorrise e lo spinse a fare una giravolta. Non molto elegante, data la differenza d’altezza, ma a Klaus fece venire voglia di ridere. Gli si annodò la bocca dello stomaco.

Diego non sorrideva mai, ma quando lo faceva il suo viso cambiava, assumeva un’aria quasi timida, disarmante.

Era facile ricambiare i suoi sorrisi.

Lo era anche lasciarsi andare e scatenarsi un po’, assecondandolo e ridendo mentre lo vedeva perdere la sua solita rigidità e cedere alla musica, un passo dopo l’altro.  
  


[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=5nnh8l)

  


Quando il disco finì di nuovo, andò a prenderne un altro – questa volta un 33 giri di hit dance – e si rimise subito a ballare.

Perfino Ben, seduto sul letto, stava facendo dondolare una gamba e appariva allegro.

Invece Diego si era fermato ma ci mise poco a lasciarsi coinvolgere di nuovo, specie quando Klaus fece finta di chiudere gli occhi e non osservarlo. E dopo un po’ che lui lo guardasse o meno non ebbe più importanza.

A turno scelsero un vinile dietro l’altro, sfidandosi in mosse ridicole che li facevano ridere entrambi.

Klaus non lo aveva mai visto tanto rilassato. La sua solita aria cupa svanita per lasciare il posto a un divertimento genuino e a una luce che gli faceva brillare gli occhi. In quel momento Diego non aveva il suo tipico atteggiamento cinico e un po’ misterioso, che lo rendeva sexy, ma che era anche una barriera dietro la quale trincerarsi per tenere alla larga tutti quanti.

Klaus non seppe resistere e quando l’ultimo disco che avevano tirato fuori dallo scaffale, tornando allo swing originario, passò da un ballabile scatenato a un lento romantico gli prese di nuovo le mani e si chinò per baciarlo.

Aveva voglia di fare l’amore, di portarlo nell’altra stanza, spogliarsi, stendersi sul letto e obbedire mentre Diego gli diceva di stare fermo e poi lo preparava con lentezza, mordendo e baciando la sua schiena.

Dopo la prima notte il lubrificante non era più mancato e ogni volta, non importava se scopavano con tanta foga da far gemere le molle del letto o se era una tortura lenta e struggente, il risultato era sempre lo stesso: il suo cervello si spegneva e Klaus si dimenticava di qualunque altra cosa. Ansia, dolore e paura compresi. E le voci dei morti tacevano. Sembrava che niente e nessuno potesse più torturarlo.

Il bacio fu breve, e quando si concluse Diego gli chiuse entrambi i polsi nella stretta di una mano sola e si diresse verso il letto di Luther.

«Non vorrai…» Ma era evidente che voleva e Klaus ne era intrigato.

«Oh, questo sì ci metterà in un mare di guai,» disse battendo le mani come un bambino.

Finire nei casini era la sua specialità, ma quando era Diego ad avere istinti ribelli era ancora più eccitante. Lo faceva sentire elettrizzato.

E poi li vide, proprio quando meno se lo sarebbe aspettato, mentre era euforico e si prefigurava lo scandalo che avrebbe causato, se Numero Uno si fosse accorto che due dei suoi fratelli avevano scopato nel suo letto.

Notò prima la detective e, solo una frazione di secondo dopo, vide Dave in piedi dietro di lei.

Entrambi lo fissavano e avevano una ferita sanguinante sul petto.

«No, no, no…» Klaus arretrò verso il giradischi, strappandosi con forza dalla presa di Diego. «Non ora. Non ora vi prego… no… adesso no…»

Aveva desiderato tanto di rivedere Dave e parlargli, però non era così che l’aveva immaginato. Non era pronto. Specie a ritrovarsi davanti anche la donna che era morta per salvarlo. La persona che Diego amava e non aveva mai smesso di rimpiangere.

«No, cazzo…» esalò con un filo di voce.

Si sarebbe volentieri appallottolato su se stesso per non doverli guardare. Non gli importava se era da vigliacchi.

Doveva farli andare via.

Ignorò Diego, che gli stava chiedendo qualcosa, e scappò dalla stanza, diretto in cucina.

La raggiunse senza voltarsi indietro, e iniziò a frugare nei pensili, infischiandone se rovesciava in parte il contenuto.

Alcol. Aveva bisogno di bere. Se si fosse ubriacato non li avrebbe più visti.

Dave l’avrebbe odiato e non l’avrebbe mai perdonato, ma lui non poteva affrontarlo.

Non mentre nel suo cuore c’era un groviglio di sentimenti tanto complicati.

Non adesso che si stava innamorando di un altro.

A Eudora non voleva nemmeno pensare.

“Che stronzo che sei”, si disse, ma continuò a cercare, sperando in una bottiglia di vino o di liquore per i dolci.

«Ci dovrà pur essere qualcosa di forte, qualcosa che si possa buttar giù tutto d’un fiato e vada dritto al cervello…»

«Oh, Cristo, Klaus, calmati!» Ben era ricomparso dal nulla, e più che contrarietà sul suo viso si leggeva preoccupazione. «Se fai così è peggio.»

Senza ascoltarlo Klaus si incamminò verso il piano di sopra. Lì c’era l’angolo bar, avrebbe trovato di certo qualcosa con cui rincoglionirsi fino a scordarsi del suo dannato potere.

«E dai! Sei arrivato fin qui pulito…» Ora in effetti nel tono del fratello c’era anche delusione.

Klaus non si prese la briga di rispondergli, ma non riuscì a lasciare la stanza.

Diego lo afferrò per un braccio prima che potesse raggiungere le scale.

«Ehi? Cosa diavolo ti prende, dove stai andando?»

«Grazie al cielo!» esclamò Ben sollevato.

Klaus invece si sentì tremare le ginocchia. Cosa diavolo poteva rispondergli senza che Diego lo ritrascinasse di là e lo costringesse a fare da tramite tra lui e la detective? Il tutto in presenza di Dave.

Rimase in silenzio e, per un istante, le dita che lo stavano trattenendo strinsero troppo. Faceva male ma lui non disse niente.

Diego lo lasciò andare.

«Hai visto qualcuno.» Non era una domanda. I suoi occhi erano stretti in due fessure che rendevano difficile interpretare la sua espressione. «Dave? O…»

Si morse un labbro. Era evidente quanto faticava a pronunciare il nome di Eudora. «L’hai vista? Lei è… » Si voltò verso l’altra stanza.

Klaus pensò di mentire. L’aveva fatto un’infinità di volte, anche con le persone che amava. Aprì la bocca per negare e qualcosa gli si spezzò dentro.

«Li ho visti tutti e due,» ammise, e la voce gli morì in gola.

«Eudora è di là e tu volevi ubriacarti perché sparisse? Senza dirmi niente?»

Ecco, perfetto! Adesso avrebbero litigato e Diego non l’avrebbe mai perdonato.

«Mi dispiace, non ce la faccio.»

Non era granché come giustificazione, sebbene fosse vero.

«Non ce la fai?» Diego sembrava non capire il senso della sua affermazione. «Di là c’è l’uomo che ami. Hai fatto di tutto pur di rivederlo: ti sei ripulito, hai provato in mille modi, ti sei praticamente torturato pur di riuscirci e ora non ce la fai?»

“L’uomo che ami”, la mente di Klaus si era focalizzata su quelle poche parole.

“L’uomo che ami”… oh, Diego era… era così ottuso, non aveva capito proprio niente.

Dal panico Klaus stava passando a una specie di rabbia dolorosa.

«Al diavolo! Non è Dave che ti interessa! Vieni…»

Tornò in camera di Luther a passo di carica, senza neppure controllare se Diego lo stava davvero seguendo.

Diego voleva la detective? L’avrebbe avuta e pazienza se lui non se la sentiva. Tanto era evidente che, anche se andavano a letto insieme e passavano un sacco di tempo in compagnia l’uno dell’altro, almeno per uno dei due il passato era ancora la cosa più importante. Diego pensava ancora alla sua ex e, di conseguenza, dava per scontato che anche Klaus fosse ancora innamorato di Dave.

A quel punto tanto valeva dargli ciò che desiderava e poi prendere le distanze o, se non fosse riuscito a rinunciarci, tenere per sé le briciole, ma senza illudersi.

Entrò nella stanza con il cuore che gli martellava nelle tempie e… non trovò nessuno.

«Ah, certo! Come ho potuto sperare che almeno una cosa, una sola fottuta cosa nella mia vita andasse liscia?»

Diede un calcio a mobile su cui era appoggiato il giradischi. Così forte che provò dolore, malgrado indossasse un paio di anfibi con la punta rinforzata in metallo. Lo scaffale vibrò e la puntina raschiò il vinile, con un suono fastidioso.

Ottimo, aveva graffiato uno dei dischi di Luther,  quindi oltre tutto era un uomo morto.

«Andiamo,» alzò la voce. «Eravate qui, no? Vi ho visti, sono sobrio, sono pronto. Dove diavolo siete andati a finire? Fatevi vedere!»

Era furioso. Contro se stesso, contro il suo potere, e contro il mondo intero.

Si voltò verso la porta e vide Ben che lo fissava da dietro una spalla di Diego. Lo sfidò con lo sguardo ma il fratello non osò aprir bocca. Era raro che rimanesse zitto. Un vero avvenimento, che però Klaus non aveva voglia di festeggiare.

Distolse lo sguardo per non vedere la delusione sul viso di Diego. A malapena lo sentì dire: «Quindi se ne sono andati».

«Detective!» chiamò, sforzandosi di non far tremare la voce. «Andiamo! Sono qui, Diego è qui, eri qui anche tu fino a un attimo fa. Cazzo…»

Sferrò un altro calcio, questa volta al nulla. «Cazzo, dai… fanculo! Fanculo, fanculo, fanculo…»

Il panico gli stava di nuovo strisciando dentro, gli levava il fiato. La stanza iniziò a girare, e dovette sedersi sul letto. O almeno ci provò, perché lo mancò di un paio di centimetri e si ritrovò con il culo sul pavimento.

Si prese la testa tra le mani e chiuse gli occhi per scacciare le lacrime. Se solo avesse avuto qualcosa da prendere per calmarsi e mandar via quell’orribile sensazione. Gli pareva di essere condannato al fallimento, di non valere nulla. Se avesse potuto mandare giù un paio di pastiglie dopo sarebbe stato meglio, e non sarebbe stata colpa sua se non riusciva a evocare gli spiriti.

«Ehi?» La voce di Diego suonava angosciata, ma non nel modo che Klaus aveva temuto.

Lui apri gli occhi, scostò le braccia e se lo ritrovò di fronte, vicinissimo, accucciato sui talloni per essere alla sua stessa altezza.

«Mi dispiace,» gli rispose, il tono venato di pianto.

«Lascia perdere, ok?» Diego stava cercando di guardarlo negli occhi.

«Ma erano qui e… è stato stupido scappare. Tu volevi parlarci. L’ho fatta andar via… io… non volevo. Devo farla tornare.»

Invece la sola cosa che stava ritornando era la nausea.

«Lascia perdere e basta. Non ora, sempre. Se deve farti stare così male non voglio che ci riprovi, non voglio nemmeno sapere se li vedi. Basta. Scordati che ti abbia mai chiesto di evocare Eudora.»

Klaus sbatté le palpebre per lo stupore.

«Ma tu hai bisogno di parlarle e puoi farlo solo tramite me. So quanto ci tieni…»

Diego fece un cenno deciso con il capo e gli posò le mani sulle ginocchia. I suoi palmi erano caldi. A Klaus sembrava che potessero scottargli la pelle anche attraverso lo schermo del cotone dei jeans.

«Volevi bere solo per scacciarli, ti rendi contro? Sono mesi che riesci a restare sobrio e che non ti vedo in questo stato. Non mi interessa cosa ti ho detto in passato, non voglio che tu ci provi mai più. Non se deve farti questo effetto. Pensavo…» esitò e si lasciò sfuggire un profondo sospiro. «Che fosse diverso per Dave, visto che ci hai provato in tutti i modi, ma non devi fare nulla se questi sono i risultati.»

Klaus lo vide abbassare lo sguardo e fu tentato di toccargli il viso.

«Avrei dovuto pensarci… lo so quanto odi il tuo potere. Sono stato davvero uno stronzo.»

«Stai di nuovo parlando troppo,» gli rispose Klaus in un sussurro.

Dio, era tutto così assurdo. La sua vita lo era sempre stata. Diego la stava rendendo ancora più complicata. Riusciva a farlo passare da un’emozione estrema all’altra senza soluzione di continuità e, per surreale che fosse, gli aveva fatto venire voglia di confortarlo. Come se tra i due fosse lui quello che stava andando in pezzi.

«Sono serio, se per farcela ti devi distruggere non voglio che ci provi.»

I palmi che gli stavano accarezzando le gambe salirono a circondargli il viso e Klaus trattenne il fiato.

Diego sembrava sincero e lo stava fissando in una maniera troppo intensa.

Sarebbe stato così semplice baciarlo e, proprio per quello, non sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare.

Klaus provò a sorridergli, prese le sue mani e ne accarezzò il dorso con i pollici, premette la fronte sulla sua per un lungo istante, e poi si scostò e si rimise in piedi.

«Devo farlo, invece. O non me lo lascerò mai alle spalle e nemmeno tu. Se sono arrivato fin qui senza mai crollare vuol dire che ho la forza per riuscirci.»

Non ci credeva, ma dalla soglia Ben lo stava guardando con un’espressione orgogliosa e comunque non c’era altra via d’uscita.

Lo doveva a Diego, specie ora che gli aveva fatto capire che la sua salute mentale per lui veniva prima di tutto. E lo doveva anche a Dave, che meritava un vero addio, e a Eudora che era morta anche per lui. Ma, soprattutto, doveva farlo per se stesso.

Inspirò, cercando di concentrarsi, di non badare a Diego che lo stava scrutando e sembrava ancora preoccupato. Espirò e quando riaprì gli occhi la detective era di nuovo lì davanti a lui.

Klaus mosse un passo avanti, richiamò il proprio potere e poi provò a toccarla.

 

***

 

Diego era rimasto senza parole.

A Klaus si strinse un po’ il cuore nel notare che non riusciva a parlare.

Fissava la detective e lei fissava lui, ma tutti e due tacevano.

Avrebbe tanto voluto levarsi di mezzo e lasciarli soli. Si sarebbe odiato un po’, perché era geloso ed era un vero schifo essere geloso di una donna morta, ma almeno si sarebbe evitato l’imbarazzo di sentirsi il terzo incomodo.

Se il suo potere non fosse stato strettamente necessario, sarebbe sgattaiolato via.

Invece serviva, così dopo aver toccato la donna su una spalla, per capire se anche Diego avrebbe potuto vederla, si era allontanato andando a rintanarsi in un angolo della stanza.

«A-avresti dovuto aspettarmi.» Diego ruppe il silenzio.

La sua recriminazione suonò rabbiosa e disperata. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi, gli tremavano le mani chiuse in due pugni così stretti da far sbiancare le nocche.

Lei lo guardò come se avesse molte cose da dirgli ma non sapesse da dove cominciare.

«Lo sai come la penso,» disse alla fine. «Ma non tutti i mali del mondo sono colpa tua.»

Poi lo abbracciò. Diego rimase rigido nella sua stretta, fin quasi all’ultimo, quando si scosse e si aggrappò a lei come a volte da bambino aveva fatto con mamma. Restarono così per un po’.

Alla fine lui le sussurrò qualcosa, a voce così bassa che a stento Klaus sentì il «Vai ora» con cui la stava congedando. Eudora si chinò a bisbigliargli nell’orecchio e poi Diego la allontanò, con delicatezza ma in modo fermo e deciso. La detective fece un passo indietro, guardò Klaus e lui seppe che cosa doveva fare. La lasciò andare e la detective scomparve.

Diego non si mosse. Rimase fermo al centro della stanza, a capo chino.

Dentro di sé Klaus ringraziò la donna per averlo salvato e per averli assolti entrambi.

E Diego? Doveva raggiungerlo? Provare a confortarlo? Il cuore gli diceva di sì, ma le sue solite paure lo stavano inchiodando, lo paralizzavano. Poi si sentì abbracciare da dietro.

Riconobbe subito il tocco. Dave. La sua bocca che gli stampava un bacio su una tempia.

Era così familiare, l’aveva desiderato tanto, ma quando si voltò verso di lui, perfino in mezzo al tumulto di emozioni che gli si agitavano nel petto provò una specie di sordo rimpianto nel distogliere lo sguardo da Diego.

Dave gli sorrise, con quel suo sorriso buono, pulito, da persona normale, che non era stata traumatizzata da un’infanzia orribile e da un potere che non voleva.

Il fantasma lo baciò di nuovo, sulla fronte, e lo spinse via.

I palmi aperti sulla sua schiena, gli diede un paio di colpetti per indirizzarlo verso Diego che si stava ancora fissando i piedi e dava loro le spalle.

Non disse una parola, non ce ne fu bisogno.

Gli occhi di Klaus si riempirono di lacrime e dovette asciugarli con il dorso di una mano.

Quando la sua vista tornò a fuoco anche Dave era sparito e Ben sedeva sul letto, unico defunto rimasto nella stanza, anche lui visibilmente commosso.

Klaus si morse un labbro e le sue dita premettero appena sul centro della schiena di Diego.

«Ehi?» sussurrò, imitando il suo modo di dire.

Era pronto a uno scatto nervoso, a vedersi spintonare lontano o chiedere di andare via, invece Diego si voltò e rimase a fissarlo senza dire una parola.

«Fa male ma passerà,» Klaus provò a rassicurarlo, e gli accarezzò una guancia come la prima volta in cui si erano baciati. Ma non gli bastava e così lo abbracciò, a costo di sentirsi respingere.

Diego si aggrappò alla sua maglietta, torcendo la stoffa tra le dita, e nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Non stava piangendo, ma a tratti sussultava scosso da singhiozzi secchi e asciutti.

Accarezzandogli la schiena Klaus lo tenne vicino, ondeggiando sul posto come se stessero ballando un lento.

«Passerà,» ripeté, ed era la prima volta che ci credeva davvero.


	5. V

**V.**

 

Ben saltò giù dal ripiano della cassettiera che aveva usato come sedile fino a un secondo prima.

«Non puoi restare chiuso qui per tutta la vita,» sbuffò con un’espressione esasperata.

Klaus aprì un occhio, ma non sollevò il capo dal cuscino. «Tecnicamente posso, finché riesco a uscire quando nessuno mi vede e ingozzarmi e portarmi qualche provvista qui in camera.»

«Già, ma non ti stai ingozzando, a malapena hai toccato cibo in quasi due giorni. Sei su quel letto da un’eternità, è un miracolo se ti sei azzardato ad andare in bagno. Vuoi sul serio continuare così?»

«Mi sembra un buon piano.» Di gran lunga migliore che uscire, incrociare Diego, e affrontare la fine precoce della loro pseudo relazione.

Perché era lampante che fosse finita, no?

Ben stava camminando su e giù e lo fissava come se valutasse l’idea di fargli saltare un altro dente.

«Che fine ha fatto la filosofia del “passerà, anche se fa male”?»

«Oh, beh,» Klaus si girò a guardare il soffitto. «Presumo sia andata a suicidarsi come papà, giusto un attimo dopo che Diego mi ha piantato in asso.»

«Non ti ha piantato in asso.» Ma nemmeno Ben ne sembrava convinto.

E faceva bene a non esserlo. Diego si era lasciato confortare ancora per qualche minuto, e poi, appena era riuscito a calmarsi un po’, si era allontanato e si era trincerato in camera sua. Per ore. Ma a lui Ben non andava mica a fare la morale.

Anche perché non poteva, in effetti, ma erano dettagli.

«No? Mi aveva dato quell’idea.»

Ben tornò a sedersi sul cassettone. Scosse il capo. «Lo sai come è fatto. Tutto d’un pezzo, deve sempre dimostrarsi forte, superiore ai sentimenti. Quelle cazzate da macho. Stava cercando di non crollare davanti a te.»

«Giusto,» rispose lui con una smorfia. «Mai crollare davanti a quel disastro ambulante del fratellino che non fa altro che andare in pezzi di continuo. Ci penso già io a perdere la dignità a tempo continuato e per conto di tutti e due. Grazie, ora mi sento molto meglio.»

Gli angoli delle labbra di Ben puntarono verso il basso. «Non intendevo questo, e nemmeno lui. È… è Diego, è sempre stato così. Con te si è aperto come non l’avevo mai visto fare con nessuno. E, per quel che puoi saperne, dopo ti ha cercato ma nel frattempo eri tu quello nascosto sotto le coperte a giocare a nascondino.»

Klaus scattò su a sedere, piccato. «Mamma non gli ha insegnato che se vuoi vedere qualcuno puoi sempre cercarlo nella sua stanza e bussare se la porta è chiusa? E dire che è sempre stato il suo cocco…»

Bussare, già, come aveva fatto lui dopo il loro primo bacio. Bussare come… come qualcuno stava facendo giusto in quel preciso momento.

Klaus si voltò verso la porta e Ben fece lo stesso. Si mossero praticamente all’unisono.

Il rumore si ripeté inconfondibile, ma chi l’aveva prodotto, picchiando con le nocche contro il legno, non aspettò risposta.

La porta si aprì e Diego marciò dentro. Solo che anziché farlo con aria bellicosa lo fece a capo chino.

«Visto?» Ben sorrideva di nuovo, ridacchiava, addirittura, e si dissolse, sparendo subito alla vista.

Klaus avrebbe voluto fare altrettanto.

«Posso?» chiese Diego. Sembrava incerto se sedersi o meno sul bordo del letto.

La tentazione di rispondergli di no era enorme, ma Klaus tirò le ginocchia al petto e fece un cenno affermativo. Tanto valeva discuterne e dare un taglio a quella faccenda, una volta per tutte.

Dopo che Diego si fu seduto, però, rimasero in silenzio a lungo.

Erano vicini, ma così rigidi e distanti che era come se li separasse una voragine. Il senso di vuoto che Klaus stava sperimentando era tale che gli faceva venire voglia di allungare una mano e toccarlo, per dimostrare a se stesso che era ancora possibile un contatto.

«Avevo bisogno di pensare. Mi dispiace.» Diego finalmente lo stava guardando in faccia, anziché osservarsi le mani e tacere.

Laconico, eppure era un inizio. E tutto sommato era comprensibile, per quanto non aiutasse più di tanto. Klaus aveva comunque il cuore stretto in una morsa gelida.

«Eri sconvolto per aver visto la detective, lo capisco,» offrì, cercando di mostrarsi comprensivo. In fondo l’esperienza era stata devastante per tutti e due.

«Anche, ma…» Forse Diego aveva smesso di fissarsi le mani, ma non di tormentarsele. «Ma-m-ma… avevo bisogno di capire che non ti ero solo grato per averla evocata. Che non è solo per quello e perché tutti e due abbiamo perso una persona importate, o per gratitudine che io… che-che…» Si interruppe e buttò fuori un lungo sbuffo. Appariva frustrato.

Con la testa inclinata da un lato Klaus spiò la sua espressione, cercando di capire.

«Cosa?»

«C-che-che io… che…» Diego fece un cenno a indicare lui e poi se stesso. «Che n-noi… Cristo!»

Diede un pugno al materasso. «Lo odio quando non riesco a dire le cose!»

«Umh,» Klaus non lo sentiva balbettare da quando erano bambini. A quell’epoca, gli era capitato a volte di sentirlo parlare della cosa con mamma. Diego non se ne era mai accorto, perché a voler essere pignoli, la negletta di famiglia era Vanya, ma lui all’epoca era stato un piccolo fantasma insignificante. Si sentiva ancora così, il più delle volte, per quanto si vestisse e si comportasse in modo eccentrico e non ci tenesse più tanto a rimanere invisibile.

«Com’era quel consiglio che ti dava mamma?»

Davvero non capiva come gli stesse riuscendo di mostrarsi tanto calmo. Ma dal primo momento in cui Diego aveva iniziato a parlare aveva deciso che doveva provare ad ascoltarlo.

«Dillo nella tua mente.» Fu la risposta seguita da un sospiro.

«Mi sembra un buon cons…» Non poté finire la frase perché Diego l’aveva afferrato per la maglietta – anche quello era davvero un vizio – per poi zittirlo con un bacio.

Un bacio languido, lento e struggente al punto che Klaus dovette distendere le gambe e massaggiarsi la bocca dello stomaco. Alla faccia delle proverbiali farfalle, era una sensazione troppo intensa. Faceva male ed era spaventosa. Ma lo era in una maniera bellissima.

«Che ti amo,» disse Diego tutto d’un fiato, quando riemerse dal bacio. «Ti amo.»

La dichiarazione era stata quasi rabbiosa e Klaus la ricevette con un «Wow» incredulo e sbattendo le palpebre.

«Mi…?» indicò se stesso e poi Diego.

La risposta fu un altro bacio, più deciso del precedente.

«Oh,» annuì lui. Gli girava un po’ la testa.

Quando uno era pronto a una rottura disastrosa sentirsi dire certe cose poteva essere parecchio spiazzante.

«Tu no?» chiese Diego, scrutandolo e sollevandogli il mento con due dita, per spingerlo a guardarlo negli occhi.

Klaus gli donò un sorriso storto. «Io? Io assolutamente sì!»

«E non sei incazzato per…»

No, non era incazzato. Era euforico. Incredulo, euforico e felice.

Conoscendosi in seguito gli sarebbero venuti mille dubbi – curioso come i dubbi proliferassero in una mente sobria – e avrebbe avuto bisogno di porre domande stupide e patetiche. Ma non al momento.

«Ho detto: _assolutamente_ sì.» Calcò sulle sillabe dell’avverbio e spinse Diego giù sul letto. Gli salì a cavalcioni sui fianchi e si prese il bacio avido e tutto lingua di cui aveva una gran voglia.

Diego lo amava. L’aveva detto. Balbettando un po’ prima di riuscirci, ma a dire il vero quello era un dettaglio abbastanza tenero. E significava che non era finito proprio niente, che non si era trattato solo di scopare per dimenticare il dolore, che non si erano semplicemente usati a vicenda.

Il bacio si ammorbidì mentre la posa un po’ rigida di entrambi diventava un abbraccio. Due corpi uniti da una vicinanza che non ammetteva distacco, e che si muovevano d’istinto l’uno incontro all’altro.

Klaus non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, nemmeno sotto l’aggressione della bocca che stava divorando la sua.

Le sue mani provarono a infilarsi sotto i vestiti di Diego, in cerca di pelle nuda.

«Come diavolo si toglie questa specie di cintura di castità full boy che ti ostini a indossare?» sbuffò dopo un paio di tentativi. «Non ci riesco mai!»

«Non la trovi sexy?» Il tono era di chi volesse canzonare lui ma anche se stesso.

«È sexy ma la odio, mettici… non so, una zip?»

La risata di Diego gli solleticò la gola e si perse quando la sua lingua gli accarezzò un angolo del mento.

«Le zip luccicano nel buio. Nessun vendicatore mascherato le userebbe mai.»

«Perché, i pugnali invece non luccicano?»

Diego rise di nuovo e si sollevò a sedere. «Vuoi davvero discuterne o vuoi fare l’amore?»

Non aveva mai parlato in quei termini del sesso tra loro. Era solo un dettaglio, una cazzata, ma Klaus si morse un labbro con gli occhi che si facevano lucidi.

«Allora eri serio poco fa…»

Diego gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo avvicinò al suo. « _Assolutamente_ sì.» Lo citò, calcando anche lui sulla prima parola e riuscendo a non balbettare.

Rimasero fermi per un istante lungo come un paio di secoli. Quando lo lasciò andare Diego aveva le guance arrossate e forse per nascondere l’emozione iniziò subito a spogliarsi.

Klaus non gli chiese più nulla. Lo aiutò a liberarsi dai vestiti, si disfò dei propri e si distese a pancia in giù, come Diego gli stava sussurrando di fare.

Provava una strana calma surreale, mai sperimentata prima, un senso di pace. Era quello il termine giusto? Qualunque cosa fosse era perfino più potente dell’eccitazione.

Dopodiché si perse nel calore delle carezze e dei baci che gli percorrevano la schiena, riscaldando e marchiando ogni centimetro della sua pelle.

Si affidò alle dita che lo preparavano con lentezza e obbedì alla richiesta di tenere ferme le braccia e i fianchi mentre Diego finalmente lo prendeva e iniziava a spingersi dentro di lui con quella prepotenza controllata che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere.

Non importava quanto fossero danneggiati, insieme funzionavano, sembravano ancora integri. Klaus aveva paura di ammetterlo con se stesso, ma lo pensava e ora sapeva di non essere il solo a crederci.

Sfregò la fronte imperlata di sudore sul cuscino, chiuse gli occhi e ansimò una litania di suppliche, finché Diego non accelerò il ritmo e il mondo intero si fece confuso. Un insieme di macchie indistinte e piacere che cresceva, rovente, sino a farlo urlare.

Con la testa che girava per la forza dell’orgasmo e le punte dei piedi ancora arricciate, cercò di prendere fiato, ma il respiro si perse in un bacio.

Durò a lungo e fu interrotto solo quando Diego strinse i denti per soffocare un gemito. Un lamento ansante che Klaus avvertì dentro di sé come una vibrazione.

Rispose stringendo i muscoli per sentirlo venire.

Un attimo dopo Diego gli crollò addosso, e lui sì girò d’istinto, per allacciarlo per la vita e impedirgli di alzarsi.

«Assolutamente sì?» chiese, con lo sguardo ancora velato dal piacere. Diego annuì con un sorriso, il più pieno e vulnerabile che gli avesse mai visto in viso.

«Assolutamente.»

 

***

 

«Klaus!»

Diego stava bussando da almeno cinque minuti, ma lui non era ancora pronto. «Un attimo.»

«Dio, sei peggio di Allison,» Ben era un traditore, stava solidarizzando con il fratello sbagliato. «Ora vado fuori a dargli man forte.»

«Non puoi, ti servo io per tirare fuori i tentacoli,» cantilenò lui allegro, e continuò a fissarsi nello specchio. C’era qualcosa  che mancava…

«Arriveremo in ritardo. Credevo l’avessimo deciso tutti insieme: è importante che Vanya sappia che ci siamo per lei.» Fu la lamentela che lo raggiunse attraverso lo schermo della porta chiusa.

Klaus annuì, anche se Diego non poteva vederlo. L’avevano stabilito davvero. Non solo per Vanya, in generale. Dovevano parlare di più, conoscersi meglio, imparare a sostenersi, non solo nei momenti di crisi.

Sperava che in occasione di quel concerto importante anche Numero Cinque si sarebbe fatto vivo, dopo tanti mesi. E, soprattutto, era elettrizzato all’idea che, quando Vanya li aveva invitati e Luther e Allison avevano reso ben chiaro che lo consideravano un invito di coppia, Diego gli avesse sussurrato: «Andiamoci insieme, io e te.»

Il che era un motivo stupido per essere felice, perché di fatto quel “insieme” comprendeva la famiglia intera. Coppia o non coppia Luther e Allison non si sarebbero seduti per conto loro, Vanya aveva preso posti vicini per tutti, mamma compresa. Ma a lui era rimasto per giorni un buonumore ridicolo, nemmeno fosse esilarato dalla marijuana che ormai non fumava più da un pezzo.

Perfino in quel momento aveva voglia di scherzare, perché era allegro, un po’ su di giri.

«Finisco di tirare giù la gonna del tubino e vengo,» scherzò, immaginando la faccia di Diego.

In realtà indossava un completo elegante di velluto viola scuro e una camicia color grigio argento. Si era messo perfino la cravatta – nera, con piccole violette bianche e gialle – e un cappello con la fascia. Aveva sempre sognato di mettersi uno di quei Fedora da killer dandy al servizio della mala di Al Capone.

Ma davvero mancava qualcosa.

Aprì comunque la porta, o avrebbero rischiato di fare tardi sul serio.

Diego gli apparve davanti imbronciato ma elegantissimo.

Klaus non lo aveva mai visto in smoking e, per quanto la serata potesse considerarsi formale, la tenuta era molto più elegante di quanto avesse previsto. Ed era sexy. Il tipo di sexy che ti faceva pensare: “Restiamo a casa, quei vestiti ti stanno così bene che devo strapparteli di dosso.”

Prima il concerto, però. L’avevano promesso a Vanya. Avrebbero avuto tempo dopo.

«Niente pugnali stasera?» domandò con una smorfia maliziosa.

A rispondergli fu mamma che si avvicinò, veletta già calata sul viso, e sistemò il cravattino di Diego. «Non si entra armati in un teatro se non è per una missione, tesoro. Gli altri spettatori potrebbero spaventarsi. Siete pronti? I vostri fratelli sono già di sopra.»

Fratelli, già. Che definizione ormai limitata, oltre che, come sempre, poco azzeccata. Alcuni di loro si consideravano tali e quindi lo erano, senza dubbio, malgrado la morte addirittura. Ma c’erano altri legami che li univano ormai.

Come se gli avesse letto nella mente Diego lo prese per mano, in un modo inequivocabile e tanto evidente che mamma notò il gesto e rimase a fissarli in silenzio per un momento. Ma poi sorrise: «Non vi dimenticate i cappotti, ragazzi, andiamo.»

Così la seguirono al piano di sopra, le dita ancora intrecciate, fino al guardaroba all’ingresso.

Videro Luther chiacchierare con Allison davanti al portone, e Ben che si preparava a uscire con loro, sebbene solo Klaus potesse vederlo.

Diego infilò il cappotto e gli porse il suo. O meglio, il soprabito troppo sobrio e noioso che era stato del padre e che aveva un solo pregio: un collo di velluto nero lucidissimo.

Klaus aveva dovuto abdicare al suo per amor di Vanya, e cercava di non pensare a chi era appartenuto quello che mamma aveva riadattato per lui.

Distratto da quei pensieri si accorse che Diego gli stava mettendo qualcosa intorno al collo solo all’ultimo momento.

«Un boa di struzzo,» constatò sorpreso, chiedendosi da dove spuntasse fuori.

Diego fece una smorfia compiaciuta. «L’ho rubato a una spogliarellista che ho salvato l’altro giorno,» rise e poi tornò serio. «L’ho comprato apposta per stasera. Nero, così nessuno potrà dire che è troppo vistoso.»

I suoi occhi stavano ancora ridendo, nonostante l’espressione compassata del resto del viso. «Ho pensato che l’avresti gradito e che Vanya non lo avrebbe considerato offensivo al punto da scatenare di nuovo l’Apocalisse.»

Klaus strinse le labbra e sospirò.

«Ti amo,» disse poi di slancio. E un istante dopo si rese conto che era la prima volta che lo diceva chiaro e tondo.

Diego afferrò i lembi del boa e lo tirò per farlo avvicinare. Lo bacio sotto gli occhi degli altri, di mamma e perfino di Pogo, che li osservava dalla balaustra sopra le scale.

Klaus sospirò di nuovo. Non aveva più l’impressione che mancasse qualcosa.

«È tardi,» disse, prendendo Diego per mano. «Andiamo, non voglio perdermi l’inizio del concerto.»


End file.
